Valkyrie
by animefreek
Summary: I know what you guys are thinking. Wow and update! Well here's chapter 14 with 15 on its way. I hope you like it. As always R&R.
1. Enter Valkyrie

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Don't Sue. This story has the usual pairilngs. Its an alternate universe and takes place after endless waltz.  
  
  
Valkyrie  
By Animefreek  
  
A GW drama/romance  
ENTER VALKYRIE  
  
"How long have I been hiding? How long has the warrior been hiding in the skin of the peacemaker?" Relena said to herself. "For that matter how long has the real Relena Dorlan been dead? I wonder what the others, especially Heero, Noin, and Milliardo would say if they knew the truth about their precious peacemaker, friend, and sister?"  
  
  
~Flashback the Fall of the First Cinq Kingdom~  
  
"Valkyrie your mission is to protect princess Peacecraft no matter what the cost. She can't die. If she dies so does our future." Said Artemis Black team leader of the Oden project.  
  
The Oden project was the last resort of the fallen Cinq Kindom Royalty. In case of an attack each Royal heir would be givin a life long protector and be separated form the other sibling to ensure that at least one survived to ensure the peace of the world. Artemis also known as Pagan was the protector and teacher of Prince Milliardo. Once the prince was able to fend for himself, sheilded by the alias of Zechs Marquise direct contract was broken. The Princess was an entirely different matter all together. Things did not go as planned.  
  
After the fall of the Kingdom unknown to the prince his sister was mortally wounded. The Dorlans and a very young Valkyrie did their best but to no avail. The young child called Valkyrie had an idea to maintain the peace, she would become Relena Peacecraft. Artemis agreed that it would be risky, but their was no choice, the young Zechs was already lost to the ways of peace and they needed a leader. The warrior had to become an angel.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I was just a child. How could I possibly know that becoming Relena would turn out to be so hard. Especially when he came around. He watches over me constantly and I don't know whether its out of love or obligation to peace. Yes I fell in love with the perfect soldier, but it didn't happen the way everyone thinks it did." She thought.  
  
~Flashback The Beginning of Operation Meteor~  
  
I had been Relena Dorlan for most of my life now. Pagan my trusted companion, chaufer, and trainer has trained me in the Peacecraft pacifism and the art of warfare. Mr. Dorlan was my "Father" and I traveled with him often. While he was in his meetings, his daughter Relena would be out shopping or sitting in a cafe, at least that what I let them think. The truth was that I'd be hacking into government records and checking the activities of his "collegues". Valkyrie wasn't completely gone, but she wasn't free to fight like her name promised.  
  
Even on that shuttle with Lady Une, one of Treize's best, she didn't even realize I was acting. I guess if you act long enough you become. I didn't even bother to hide my distain for the woman. I wish I had spotted that damn bomb in time though. She had the audacity to just leave it on that poor secretary's desk. I picked it up and tried to blow her and her troops with it, but she managed to throw it into the conference room. If I wasn't expected to be poor innocent Relena she'd have been dead then and there. The rest of the events just went by in a blurr. Pretending to find out about the Peacecrafts, meeting Dr. J., and finding out about Heero Yuy.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yes I knew about Heero Yuy before I even met him, if only on a computer screen. Everyone thought it was a school girl crush, but it wasn't. I followed him because he was the person that I was truly meant to be. The soldier the fighter. He was leading my life and I was stuck being the sweet princess of peace. Well now war is gone and so Relena can go too. Heero can meet Valkyrie and we can see who he likes more.  
  
"Relena" walked over to her vanity and started the process of her change back into Valkyrie. As nice as Relena's life was she needed action and real admiration. The first thing she had to do was get her hair back tok it's original color and get some real clothes.  
  
  
  
Okay should I continue or scrap the story Let me know. I must have reviews please. this is my first Gundam wing fic. Oh yeah visit my website and tell me what you think. Plus send fics I need them. 


	2. The Death of Relena Peacecraft

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing. Wish I did. I do own this story idea.  
  
Valkyrie  
By animefreek  
  
Chapter Two: The Death of Relena Peacecraft  
  
  
I'm 21 years old now and for most of it I've pretended to be someone I'm not. Well no more! I hate being taken care of and treated like I'm going to break. First off lets get rid of this blonde hair and this binding around my chest. Valkyrie stipped off the that day's formal clothing and cut away the binding from her chest. Relena wasn't susposed to have a curvy figure or be as muscular as he was so she always had to wear the most modest of clothes. Slowly Valkyrie gathered up the things she'd need to begin her change. Especially the hair decolorant, so she could get back to her original hair color.  
  
  
A few hours later  
  
Valkyrie uses a secret passage to enter her mentor Artemis' (AKA Pagan) room. "Artemis its time that we had a little talk. Its time for Relena to die." Valkyrie said with a hint of sarcasm. Artemis let out a sigh. "I knew this day was coming, I just wish I'd had a little more warning. Are you sure you want to give up your life as Relena?" Artemis asked. "Yes, I've already made the necessary financial arrangements and as far as the world's peace goes, I've made sure that there are more than enough willing and capable people to ensure the peace." Valkyrie said. "Very well dear, but I hope you know that you're giving up a lot of things especially family and friends." Artemis said with a huff. "I'm not giving up anything. This is Relena's life not mine. Its about time I made a life for the real me." Valkyrie said. Artemis could see that his longtime student and charge had her mind made up. "One thing Artemis, don't tell Milliardo the truth. He should get the chance to morn his sister's memory." "I'll make sure everything goes as planned, the foreign Vice-Minister will die peacefully and painlessly." Artemis said. Valkyrie smiled and hugged her real gaurdian and made her get away.  
  
  
The next day  
  
The next day the papers and television stations on both Earth and the colonies were screaming the news. RELENA PEACECRAFT DIES OF BRAIN TUMOR. Everyone had their own reactions. Most of the public openly morned the loss of their Dove of Peace and left flowers at the gate of the family mansion, while opponents secretly celebrated, and for a certain five it was just mind numbing silence.  
  
  
Relena's funeral was small and simple at the insistance of her brother. Each of the pilots showed up, and to everyone's surprise Heero was the first to arrive. Valkyrie watched from a safe distance as Relena's friends morned her. *Relena maybe lost to you, but I hope Valkyrie can fill the void a little.* Valkyrie thought as she finally saw emotion in those cobalt blue eyes she'd come to respect and love.  
  
  
One year later: Preventor HQ  
  
"Alright everyone, Lady Une said trying to restore something that resembled order to the group of head preventors (aka Gundam pilots), I've called you here today to introduce you to our newest preventor." "We're an efficient team already, we don't need anymore simple minded agents getting in the way." said a rather flustered Wufei. "Mr. Chang as you fully know we are sorely lacking in both funding and qualified field agents, luckily I was was able to find both in one person." Lady Une said triuphantly. "I would like all of you to meet Miss Valerie Storm, who will also be known as preventor Valkyrie from know on." Lady Une pushed a small button to alert the secretary to send in Miss Storm. The secretary nodded to Valkyrie. She had been waiting for this day for nearly a year. She had spent that year discovering who she really was. What she found surprised her, she found herself to be quite the business woman. Using the funds she aquired while she was Relena she bought into a small security company and from there it was all up hill. She soon branched out into computers and construction, to tell you the truth sometimes she even managed to steel away some of Quatre's top employees. With her head up she strolled into the inner office wearing her preventors uniform.  
  
  
Duo nearly fell out of his chair when he saw the beautiful woman who walked in. He didn't know whether it was the uniform or the air of confidence that surrounded her but she could put any woman he knew to shame. This Miss Storm was about 5'6" with curves in all the right places, green eyes that would stop any guy in his tracks, and the reddest hair that he had ever seen. Blood red to be precise.   
  
Quatre was pretty much having the same reaction that Duo was. She was gorgeous and she was competition for his own company. Yep his dream girl.  
  
Wufie looked as though he was going to scream. "A weak ONNA! She can't be strong enough to join the the preventors! Injustice!"  
  
  
Valerie/Valkyrie would have laughed out loud at that moment, but she would have to explain herself afterwards and she didn't want to reveal the truth to them or anyone right now. She wanted them to know and love who she really was. She decided to give Wufie a glare and ignore him from the rest of the meeting. That would really peeve him.  
  
Trowa was his usual stoic self, but something about the young woman was nagging at him something about her mannerisms and eyes. Or was it something behind the eyes that was bothering him.  
  
  
Heero just stared blankly at his laptop screen and focused on his latest mission. He'd been doing that a lot lately, especially since Relena died. All work and never any play. Valkyrie made a note to herself to make that the first thing she would change.  
  
"Thank you for coming today and welcoming me I hope that we can find a way to work well together." Valerie said putting on her business woman voice. "Of course Miss Storm. Please take a seat." Une said with a smile. "Thank you Lady Une, please all of you can call me Valerie or Valkyrie if you prefer."  
  
  
The rest of the meeting went along smoothly, Wufei only grumbled occasionally. Everyone there soon realized that the newest preventor was more than just a pretty face and body. She was a soldier in the skin of business mogle.  
  
At the end of the meeting  
  
"Thank you gentlemen for for hearing me out today. I'll see you tomorrow." Valkyrie said as she gathered her things to leave. "Miss Storm, you wouldn't be free for dinner tonight, would you?" Quatre said. *Okay I wasn't expecting that. This could be interesting, afterall he has grown up over the years.* "Please, call me Valerie, and I'd love to. I'm staying at the old Valmont estate. Pick me up around Seven." "I won't be late...Valerie." Quatre nearly ran out of the office to make plans. Valerie smiled and finished packing her things. She happened to notice that one more person had lagged behind. "Can I help you with something Mr.Yuy?" Valerie said with a little bit of anticipation in her voice. The next thing that happened she never would have predicted. Heero quickly closed the space between them and and passionately kissed her forcing her into a laying position on the circular table. Valerie's mind was swimming as she felt the weight of his body on top of her, then something clicked. *This bastard is testing me! He doesn't think I'm serious about my job here!* She thought as she deftly flipped him into a position where she was straddling him. "Listen Yuy try that again without my permission and I'll be the last woman you ever put the moves on again." Valkyrie said in a cold monotone that rivaled Heero's. With that said she corrected her clothes and stormed out of the office and cleared a path with her own death glare.  
  
Heero sat up on the table with a smirk on his face. He couldn't put a finger on it but there was definately something that he liked about that woman. It was almost like he'd met her before and he'd be damned if anyone had her but him.  
  
  
  
Okay people. I'm evil and ending right here until the next part. As always read and review. Who should she end up with Quatre or Heero? Vote people. 


	3. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Wish I Did. On with the fic! Oh yeah don't you Me! You'll only get pocket lint.  
  
  
Valkyrie  
by Animefreek  
  
Part Three: Getting to Know You  
  
  
THE VALMONT ESTATE  
  
Valkyrie sat in her victorian style tub trying to let confused emotions she was experiencing ebb away. On one hand she was severely pissed by the actions of the "perfect soldier" but at same time she was severely turned on. She was beginning to wonder about herself. Did she really feel anything for Heero other than respect? Or did her own love-sick school girl act work on her as well? On the other hand she was beginning to see Quatre in a completely different light. He wasn't the boy she first met in A.C. 195 anymore. He was at least 5'9" now, with broad shoulders and a swimmer's build. Women on Earth and the colonies were practically throwing themselves at the rich bachelor. Plus there was something in his eyes now that suggested that a lot of his innocence was swapped for maturity. She'd definately have to see where these feelings were going to lead. "Heero or Quatre, thats quite an interesting choice either way." Valkyrie said out load to herself.   
  
  
THE WINNER ESTATE   
  
Duo was lounging on the couch in the main study, flipping through a magazine as one of his best friends was racing around with a cell phone making last minute dinner arrangements at the city's most expensive cafe. Duo grinned. He'd never seen Quatre this worked up about a date before. Maybe it was the fact that he'd actually asked her out, instead of one of his twenty-nine sisters setting him up. Quatre clicked off his phone and plopped down in one of the study's chairs facing Duo.   
  
"Duo, do I look as ridiculous as I feel? I've been on dates before, I shouldn't be this nervous." Quatre said. "Yes you do and no you shouldn't." Was all the usually chatty pilot said. Quatre lifted an eyebrow and said "what's up Duo? What's on your mind?" Ever since he and Duo had become somewhat roommates while on earth the pilot had never been silent before. Quatre had asked Duo to move in as a favor. He had no relatives on earth and the servants and the Maganacs weren't much in the line of company his own age. Having Duo around was the only way he could think of to feel somewhat normal. Ever since the first day it was nonstop chatter. "I don't know Quatre,old buddy? Something about the chick is nagging at me in the back of my head. Its like I've seen her somewhere before and I just can't put my finger on it." "Duo, of course you've seen her before. She's only the richest female entrepenuer in the western hemisphere, her picture has been on the cover of every major magazine in the world." Quatre pointed out. "Yeah that must be it. Maybe being a Gundam Pilot has made me paranoid." Duo said. "So pal what cha got planned for the lady anyway?" Duo said as he leaned in with a look of mischief in his eye. Quatre rolled his eyes and began to tell his roommate all the details.  
  
  
THE VALMONT ESTATE SEVEN O'CLOCK  
  
Valkyrie hurriedly gave herself a once over in the mirror for the tenth time and made sure not a hair or seam was out of place. Earlier she had called Quatre to ask what she should wear and he told her semi-formal. Leave it to a man to be vague. She decided to go with a black mini skirt that was barely mid thigh, shear white stockings, a white spagehtti strapped blouse with a rose print, and an ankle length black coat with matching black stelleto heels. Her hair was down around her shoulders and slightly curled at the ends to give it a little more body. Valkyrie smiled at her refletion and wondered why she had waited so long to be herself again. She noticed how the black and white outfit brought out her eyes and hair. Just then her maid Constance popped her head in and announced that Mr. Winner had arrived.  
  
Downstairs in the main study Quatre was anxiously awaiting his date. **Man, she's beautiful, smart, successful, and she might even be fun. I hope I don't blow this.** Quatre thought before he was knocked completely numb by his date. **She looks beautiful.** He thought. Quatre quickly stood and asked "Are you ready to go?" "Anytime you are." Valkyrie said nonchalantly.   
  
Valerie was definately empressed as she opened the doors to the study. She was right Quatre had grown up. She was so glad he wasn't wearing those girly pastels anymore. On the contrary he had make the switch to darker earthtones. He wore a pair of dark navy colored slacks and a black v-neck dress shirt, and a navy blue jacket that matched the slacks. The outfit really brought out his hair and eyes. After a few moments of silence the couple made there way to Quatre's car, again Valerie was impressed.   
  
"A classic black Cadilac, I didn't think you were the type to be into classic cars." Valerie said as the eyed the vehicle. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Valerie." Quatre said with a smile that was a little more ferral than she was use to coming from the blond Arabian. "Well then Mr. Winner tonight we'll just have to get to know each other better won't we." Valerie said in a slightly husky voice that made Quatre slightly blush. *Hmmmm, not that different from the Quatre Relena knew, but I have the feeling I'm going to see a whole new side of him tonight.** Valerie thought.   
  
  
Of all the places she expected to go the last place she expected was Chez Rouge Cafe. The most expensive resturant/nightclub in the city. She thought Quatre would take her someplace quiet and sedated, this place was anything but sedated despite its posh name. Over the past year she'd come to the restuarant's clubl section and blown off a lot of steam trying to purge herself of Relena's ackward stance and proper demenor. Dinner was great and dancing even better. She never thought that little, sweet, Quatre could move the way he did on the dance floor. She was having so much fun, after the dinner and dancing they drove to a cliff that overlooked the ocean and the entire city and just talked. Valerie marvaled at the way he could be so open, but she dreaded what happened next. He asked her about her past.  
  
Valerie looked down at her now bare feet as she sat on the hood of her car. She didn't have a past, she had Relena's past. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong Valerie. I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories for you." Quatre said softly while putting his hand on hers. *Ack! what am I going to say? OH someone has to be the first to know.* Valerie took in a deep breath. "Quatre there's something I have to tell you and you may hate me after I tell you this, but you've got to promise not to tell another living soul. Promise me." Valerie said. "I promise." With those faithful words Valerie explained everything to him.  
  
Quatre was human she expected him to blow up, but never expected what she got. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead and hugged her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I guess the wars claimed more lives than I thought, you didn't even get a chance to have one of your own." Quatre said. "Thank you for understanding." Valerie said. "Are you going to tell the others or Milliardo?" Quatre asked. "No not Milliardo and probably not anyone else, its hard enough starting over among people you already know, but having Milliardo think that I lied to him purposely, no. He may not have been my bother, but I still care about him. He deserves to have the memory of the sister he loved and protected all those years." Valerie said. Quatre knodded as he held her.  
  
  
The rest of the night was spent in silence and they watched the sunrise before he dropped his friend off at home. "Thanks for listening Quatre. I'll see you at HQ in a few hours." Valerie said. Without thinking Quatre kissed her on the lips and quickly walked back to his car. Valerie smiled as she watched him speed off. ** Quatre you are full of surprises.** She thought.  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: A NEW ENEMY PLUS MILLIARDO PAYS A VISIT TO THE PREVENTORS. 


	4. Who the Hell are You Calling Weak?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing!!! Although I wish I did own Quatre and Heero.:) (author's eyes turn into big dreamy hearts.) Okay on with the fic. Okay people in this part some sections may get a little limey or Intense for some readers so if you can't handle it don't read it or if someone doesn't like the way I wrote the characters thats okay I have a flame retardant shield for you guys. Oh yeah Quatre may seem a little OOC, but hey people do grow up! NOW ON TO THE FIC!!!!!  
  
  
Valkyrie  
by Animefreek  
  
Part Four: Who The Hell Are You Calling Weak?  
  
  
*****Eight A.M. Preventer HQ.*******  
  
  
Valerie Storm strolled confidently into Preventor HQ, ready to start her new life as Preventor Valkyrie. She was smiling brightly and felt like a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Telling her good friend Quatre had definately been the right thing to do. She knew that he would keep her secret indefinatly unless it was absolutely necessary for someone or everyone to know. And speak of a blonde devil and there he was. "Quatre. Longtime no see." Valkyrie said as she hugged her friend. Quatre blushed and Duo who was standing nearby shouted "Hey good looking!" Valerie decided to give Duo a show. She slinked upclose to Quatre and whispered in his ear. "Do ya want to make Duo jealous?" Quatre nodded a yes. In one swift move Valkyrie pinned Quatre to the wall and kissed him hard, unfortunately she wasn't prepared as "sweet little" Quatre to turn the tables and make her knees go weak. **Wow!!! He's a good Kisser!** A few moments later Duo could be seen running toward the men's washroom with a bloody nose.  
  
  
"Miss Storm the next time you decide to be evil make sure we have a bigger audience." Quatre said a little out of breath. "Kinky Quatre." Valkyrie said as the both broke out laughing at the braided pilot turned preventor. "Its been very nice playing with you Valerie, but I have a lot of paper work to do before the briefing this afternoon." Quatre said. "And I have a training session with Mr. Chang in a couple of hours. Plus a meeting with Yuy." Valkyrie said with a bit of annoyance and dread in her voice. "Don't worry, you're a new person. Go in there and show them what you can really do. Afterall you did show me last night on the dance floor." Quatre said with a smirk. Valkyrie smiled and looked at Quatre. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting." Valkyrie said. Quatre simply smiled sweetly and walked down the hall. *Hmmmm, that Quatre is full of surprises that I never noticed before, I wonder if any of the others have ever noticed that devilish streak in him?** Valkyrie thought as she headed toward Heero's office.  
  
  
The meeting with Heero was anything but pleasent, far from it.  
  
"You're late." Heero said coldly.   
"Sorry. I..." Valkyrie half got out.  
"Don't be sorry, be on time."  
"Are you always this pleasent in the morning?"  
" "  
"Okay, the silent treatment. That's mature."  
Heero walks over toward his window.  
"You should be more discreet. This a government office not a dating service."  
"What I do in or out of the office is my business Mr. Yuy and for now the only business we have to discuss is preventor business."  
"Hn"  
"Piss off Yuy."  
  
And thus ended the "meeting" nothing done and a lot of tension. **What in the hell did I ever see in that guy? Besides good looks and his exciting life.** Valkyrie thought to herself as she barged down the hall. She was so upset that she didn't even see Wufei when he stepped out of his office and she walked straight into him.  
  
"Baka onna watch where you are going." Wufei growled.  
"Great another fabulous morning person." Valkyrie said through clenched teeth.  
"What was that woman?!" Wufei yelled.  
"I said and I quote, "GREAT ANOTHER FABULOUS MORNING PERSON!!!" Valkyrie yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"Do not raise your voice at me woman, you are merely a bankroll here and a figure head. You wouldn't last a day out in the field. You are weak." Wufei said smugly.  
"Really Chang? What do you say we move that "training session" up a little? Lets say high noon. I promise you won't be disappointed "dragon boy"." Valkyrie said in a voice loud enough for the whole office to hear. There was muffled laughing all around especially from a certain honey-blonde named Sally Po. Valkyrie knew that Wufei's pride wouldn't let him back down from a challenge.  
  
"Alright onna, but you will regret it. I will not go easy on you." Wufei said in a growl.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way Chang. I look foreward to wiping the floor with you." Valkyrie said with a grin. She knew that she was more than a match for Chang and when fully concentrating she was Heero's equal when it came to hand-to-hand combat or weapons. Afterall her mentor Artemis (Pagan) spent many midnight hours during her childhood training her in many forms of martial arts and weaponry. She enjoyed those nights, it was the mornings that she dreaded. In the mornings she was helpless little Relena again. The gentle princess who always needed her white knight of a brother or her mysterious stranger to save her from the big bad world.  
  
"That was brave of you to challenge my partner. I hope you know what you are getting into." Sally said knocking Valkyrie out of her thoughts for the moment. "By the way I'm Sally Po." "Valerie Storm or Preventor Valkyrie if you prefer." "Oh I know exactly what I'm doing. By the time I'm through with Mr. Chang he'll be a pile of putty. Hmmm its 10:30 now and I have nothing to do till noon how about we go out to any early lunch and I'll fill you in on my strategy." Valkyrie offered. Sally grinned evilly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, can I bring my friend Noin?" "Sure the more the merrier, I'd love to meet her I've heard so much about her." Valkyrie said as walked toward the elevator. "Hi, I'm Noin." A tall woman with short black hair with blue highlights said. Valkyrie smiled. "Valerie. Shall we get going? I like to tear pigs down on a full stomach." Sally and Noin Laughed.  
  
  
*******High Noon Preventor Gym********  
  
Wufei waited in the gym smugly for his foolish apponent. **HN! If that onna thinks that I am gonna go easy on her she can think again.** Many other preventors had gathered in the gym to watch the fight, because of all the rumors about the new recruit who went straight into the preventor elite. One rumor said that she used to be an OZ assasian, another said she was a bored aristocrat who bought her way into the preventors. Still others said she was a spy for hire during the war. "Where is that onna!? I don't like being kept waiting." Wufei said aloud. "Right here Chang! Miss me?" Valkyrie yelled from across the gym.  
  
The male and female preventors could not believe their eyes. There stood Valkyrie on the other side of the gym, but she wasn't wearing the standard sweats. Valkyrie decided to opt for a pair of black leather shorts, a sports bra, and her black leather preventer combat boots. Her blood red hair was now up in a braided ponytail, which made her eyes and features look more extreme, and in her hand was what seemed to be a small metal pipe. Even Wufei had to admit she looked pretty dangerous and sexy.  
  
"Onna you have no honor. You dress like a strumpet." Wufei said purposely trying to make her loose her temper. Valkyrie knew this and just smiled and seductively swayed toward her opponent. This gained her some major popularity points with the male preventors in the gym as well a lot of cat calls. "Whats that in your hand woman? Are going to fight me with that little piece of pipe?" Wufei smirked. "No I'm going to kick your ass with my quarter staff." Valkyrie calmly stated. With that said she pressed an invisible button on the staff with her index finger and the staff extended to six feet in length. The crowd ooohed and awed at the weapon. "Cute toy onna but that is no match for a katana." Wufei said in his I'm-way-more-superior-to-you voice. Valkyrie smiled. "You going to fight me or stand there and talk about how big my staff is? Didn't anybody ever tell you its not the weapon that wins the fight, its the warrior behind the weapon." The crowd oooohed again. "Prepare to be defeated onnna." Wufei said in a monotone that could rival Heero's. By this time Valkyrie had moved into position and stance. "Shut and fight Dragon-boy." Valkyrie spat.  
  
  
In the doorway of the gym all of the elite preventors had gathered. Heero Yuy, Zechs Marquise, Sally Po, Lucrasia Noin, Quatre Winner, Lady Une, Hilde Schibecker, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton. "What's going on Une?" Zechs asked. He had just gotten back from a diplomatic meeting in the Cinq Kindom and had wanted to brief Une on a possible threat to the peace. Unfortunately he hadn't realized that everyone would be so distracted when he got there. He'd heard rumors about a new preventor that Lady Une had personally recruited and had wanted to meet her. He never realized that he'd see first had what the young lady could do. "Mr. Chang accepted a challenge from Miss Storm, an error on his part." Une said with a look of pure laughter. "Why do you say that Lady?" Zechs questioned. "He doesn't know how I first met her." Une said grinning evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two months ago  
  
Lady Une couldn't sleep one night so she decided to take a walk in the park. Everyone was just starting to go on with their lives after Miss Relena's death, even Heero was starting to come out of his depression much to ther relief of his fellow gundam pilots. Lately Une had her own frustrations. The Preventors were losing support and funding from both government and private backers, she feared that her agency would soon be disbanded, and if that happened heaven help the Earth and colonies.  
  
Une was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she never took notice of three figures lurking in the shadows behind her or that she had managed to wander into a very dark and secluded area of the park. Until one of them grabbed her arm. "Hey there beautiful, where you going all by yourself?" Thug number one asked. He was obviously a common street thug and also somewhat drunk. Une tried to snatch her arm back, but he was stronger than her. "Nowhere with you." Une said coldly. "Oh she's a feisty one, maybe we should try to tame her mates." Thug number two said with a gutter trash British accent. "Sounds good to me." Said thug number three as he grabbed Une's free arm and helped number one to force her off the trail and behind some nearby bushes.  
  
Une was at a loss for words, like words would help in that situation, out muscled and out numbered. To make things worse she'd left her gun at home, since she hadn't entended on walking this far. Thug number three was crouched over her while thugs number one and two were holding her down to the ground and covering her mouth. "Now little lady lets see how fiesty you really are." Thug three said as he positioned himself so that he was between her legs. He then gave a silent signal to thug two to uncover Une's mouth and go stand as a lookout. Within seconds his mouth was crushing hers and Une was screaming into his throat as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Thug three's hands seemed to be all over her and Une could feel tears welling in her eyes. She had never felt so helpless in her life. Then there was a new voice in the mix.  
  
"LET. HER. GO." A cold monotone female voice said. The thugs stopped and looked around to a young woman around twenty-one or so sitting on the branch of a nearby oak tree. She had blood read hair and piercingly dark green eyes. If they had been the superstitous types they would have sworn she was a demon the way the light from the moon hit her hair and face. "LET. HER. GO." The woman said again and jumped down from the tree in front of the thug lookout. "Piss off bitch! Can't cha see we're busy or do you wanna be next. We can make that happen, me friends and I have a thing for red-heads." Thug three spat.  
  
It was dark so they didn't see the slight grin that lit up her face. "I'll give you two options, the woman said, One, you leave her alone and leave here in one piece or Two, you can persist and leave here in several broken pieces." The thugs began to laugh. "This is gonna be a good night mates, two for the price of one." Thug number two said as he made his way toward the young woman. Staring her straight in the eyes he started to move his hand up toward her breasts and to his and the others surprise she gently took it and placed it on her breast and he gave it a hard squeeze. "Looks like we got a kinky one here boys." The thug laughed. "Did you like the way that felt?" She asked in a husky voice as she skillfully plied the man's hand from her chest and caressed it. "Oh yeah baby." He said. "Good, its the last thing you'll ever feel with this hand." She said sweetly as she kissed it. There was a second of questioning in his eyes and thats all she needed. Using her superior strength she quickly snapped the thug's hand in two.  
  
Prior to this Une, and the two other thugs just watched the beautiful and entrancing young woman. Defenseless and still pinned down she watched the woman go from threatening to warm and enviting in an instant and back again into threatening. She could've used the distraction the woman caused to try and run, but she was too frightened to move.  
  
The thug screamed, "The Bitch broke my hand!", and fell to his knees. Seeing her opening the woman brought her knee up to his chin and sent him flying backward into a lump of pain. Then with lightening fast speed her boot went into his ribcage and there were several loud cracks as he began to spit up blood and rocked in the fetal position. She smiled and there was a look of wild ferocity in her eyes and movements as the other two thugs charged her. Again Une couldn't move, this time it was more out of curiosity and amazement than of fear.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that red!" Said an enraged thug three. "Come and get me." She said in an excited sort of monotone. As the two grabbed at her she somersaulted backward and pulled something from behind her back. "Oh look the pretty is going to hit us with a pipe. Oh I'm so scared." Thug three said as thug one tried to grab her again. "You should be." She said. With a flick of her wrist the "pipe" extended into a pole that met with the thug's left eye leaving a bloody gash. She then quickly swung herself and the around managing to hit both men in the head and ribcages sending then down for the count. "I gave you a choice, should've taken it." She said with a grin a satisfaction. Then walked over to Une extending her hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked Une. "Yes, I think so." Une said a little shakily as she stood up. "I have a cellphone in my car, you can call the police from there and then I can drive you home if you like." She said. Une nodded. These guys aren't going anywhere for a while." She said now looking at the three unconcious men on the ground. While walking back to the mysterious young lady's car Une regained her faculties enough to thank her and ask her name. "You're welcome, but before I give you my cellphone and name you have to promise to leave me out of this completely. Tell the police that you don't know who that woman was. Are we agreed?" She stated. "Agreed. I owe you that much if not more." Une said. "That'll be quite enough. The Name is Valerie Storm." She said as she handed over the cell phone.  
  
Over the next month the two struck up a quick friendship and Une managed to gleam a few facts from her friend about her past and present. The present wasn't too hard, Valerie happened to be one of wealthiest female entrepreneurs on the colonies and the earth. Her past included some very top secret spy work under the name Valkyrie. It was a name Une knew well, during the war it seemed that Valkyrie was always a step ahead of OZ and Romefellar, constantly suppling information to rebel forces and the gundams. It took some persuading but the next month Lady Une had convinced her new friend to put her skills and funds to good use and become a Preventor, and an elite one at that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By now all the elite Preventors save Heero and Trowa were standing around Lady Une with their mouths agape listening to her story. They had all heard about the attack on Une, but never would they have guessed that it was Valerie/Valkyrie that saved her. Even Milliardo was impressed. Lady Une smiled and turned back to the fight in gym. It was a fight that she knew Valkyrie would win easily. "Man if I had known that I wouldn't have bet on Wufei to win!" Duo said out of the blue. Hilde smacked him on the back of the head. "You grinning baka, what have I told you about those stupid betting pools?" Hilde asked glaring. "Don't." He said sheepishly. "Well its nice to know you listen to me part of the time, and its nice that I bet on the new girl." Hilde said with a grin. This caused everyone to hide numerous grins and chuckles with coughs. Duo just grinned and said, "Hey thats why we're so perfect together."  
  
Back inside the gym Wufie and Valkyrie were stroke for stroke. Staff against sword and amazingly to the other preventors that had assembled staff was winning. Valkyrie moved with grace and deadly percision simply blocking the Chinese man's blows and not taking any of her own. This highly annoyed Wufei, much to Valkyrie's satisfaction. One of the first strategies she was ever taught was to never loose your temper in a fight and if you felt anger to channel it into your movements and let it fuel you. Wufei lost his temper and the fight before the match even began.  
  
Lady Une shouted from the crowd, "Valerie stop playing with him we have work to do." Valerie smiled sweetly at her opponent and Lady Une. "If you say so Lady." She said in a tone that resembled a small child's. Using her staff she spun it under Wufei's feet and sent him flying across the matt. With another flick of her writs she separated her staff into two equal pieces and charged at Wufei who had only resently regained his footing. With the right hand she knocked his katana away and with the other she bent down and brought it up behind his knees sending him to the floor again, pinning him with the right hand short staff. "Now Mr. Chang, am I still a weak onna?" She asked in a serious tone that didn't match the smile that was plastered on her face. "You are worthy onna. Now let me up." Wufei said in a sneer. "Of course Mr. Chang." she said. "You may call me Wufei, Preventor Valkyrie." He said only slightly less peeved. "ONLY if you call me Valerie, off of work." "Agreed." Wufei said as he got up and headed to the showers after bowing to his worthy opponent.  
  
The other preventors were in shock. Wufei never openly admitted that anyone was his equal. Duo look like he was about to faint. Then there was a rumble of cheering and clapping for Valkyrie, which included Lady Une. Valkyrie gave her most regal bow and headed toward the showers herself.  
  
"You owe me a hundred bucks Duo cough it up!" Hilde said with glee. "Aw come on babe! How was I susposed to know she was that good?" Duo whined. "Because Maxwell, if she wasn't I would have never asked her to join personally." lady Une said to the surprise of everyone. Now it was time for everyone to laugh. Even Trowa and Heero sputtered a little.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah Valerie, glad you could join us so soon." Une said. "I'm a business woman also, punctuality is a must even after a workout." Valkyrie said smiling at Wufei and the others. "Preventor Valkyrie, I'd like you to meet Preventor Wind." Une said. Valkyrie leaned over the table to shake her ex-brother's hand. She knew it had been a year since her new life started, but she was still feeling apprehensive about possibly meeting Milliardo again. "A pleasure to meet you, Zechs Marquise AKA Milliardo Peacecraft, your reputation as a diplomat and warrior proceed you." Valkyrie said. She could tell her words had taken him by surprise. Outside of the elite preventors everyone thought Zech Marquise was dead. "I like to know who I will be working with Mr. Peacecraft, you'll find that I can be very thourough when I want to know something." Valkyrie said almost smugly. She had to cover her tracks and that seemed to be the best way out. She caught Heero giving her a strange look and wondered did he suspect anything. "Shall we get down to business Preventor Wind? Lady Une tells me there may be a new threat to peace." Valkyrie said going into soldier mode. There was almost a chill in the air as her smiling demeanor changed.  
  
"Yes lets." Zechs said. "My people have informed me a covert group calling themselves "The Tiger's Claw". Apparently they've been laying in wait for years to make there move and apparently they plan to make there move soon. There leader is thus far unknown us but we have reason to believe that this person has powerful allies in both the colonies and on Earth. Their main objective is to start another war resulting in world domination. With their leading sitting at the helm for both the colonies and earth." Milliardo stated.  
  
"Is there any idea where there home base is located? What kind of weaponry do they have?" Valkyrie asked in monotone. Everyone flinched.  
  
"No, and we believe they may have manufactured mobile dolls on the colonies." Milliardo said. "How can that be? The United Earth Sphere Alliance and the colonies completely disarmed themselves year ago after Relena..." Quatre let his sentence hang there as he saw Milliardo flinch at the mention of his sister. Quatre also let his eyes rest on Valkyrie for a second.  
  
"Its alright Quatre, you can say her name. My people tell me that some of the newer colonies sheltered them and hid the production of the suits." Milliardo said.  
  
"Come to think of it that wouldn't be that hard to do. Newer colonies have so many manufacturing and construction costs that it'd be pretty simple to ship in a few extra parts here and there." Duo said. Everyone stared for a second. "What! I can have an intelligent thought now and then, I'm not just a handsome face you know."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Valkyrie asked. Heero answered her question for her. "We wait." He said in his usual monotone. As if on cue a junior preventor rushed into Une's conference. "Lady Une, Mam. There's something you should see. He then punched a few keys on the table and a 3-D vidscreen flashed up with the face of a woman showing. She said, "I am Tigress, leader of the "Tiger's Claw" faction. My faction along with colonies X1986 and X1987 are officially declaring war on earth and those colonies who do not join us within three hours of this broadcast. The earth has dictated the lives of the people of the colonies long enough it is time for us to take our lives back. Do not scoff at us earth we have the necessary armorments to back up our decision and as a demonstration we will now destroy colony X1988." The screen then flickered over to the blackness of space and the outside of colony X1988. What the preventors say next sickened them. It was a Gundam with its beam cannon pointed at the colony. A split screen was then shown, on it were people calmly going about their daily business and playing with their children. Then there was nothing. The gundam destroyed the colony. Tigress' image flooded the screen again this time she had an appalling smile. "We are not bluffing surrender colonies and earth and a new and better age of peace will begin. You have three hours, after that it is war." The screen went black.  
  
"Did you trace the signal private?" Une ordered. "We couldn't Mam. Its encrypted and bounced off of too many satelites to get a fix." the junior preventor stated. Une slumped in her seat. "If only Relena were here, she could talk to the people." Une said. "Well she isn't here. And there is no talking with that mad woman Tigress. Milliardo will have to talk to the people of both earth and the colonies as a representative of the Cinq Kingdom. The rest of us will have to prepare for the worst." Valkyrie said as she stood to leave.  
  
"Preventor Valkyrie were are you going? Heero asked coldly and harshly. Valkyrie turned with an intense look in her eyes. "To prepare and train do you really think she'll stop at one colony? That colony was highly developed and a threat to her if it didn't join her forces. I can already tell by her actions that any kind of threat no matter how small will be destroyed and you better believe the preventors are a threat even without gundams to back us up." Valkyrie spat and stomped out the door. "I suggest that you make arrangements for a press conference immediately Milliardo." Valkyrie said over her shoulder. For one split second Milliardo thought he heard Relena.  
  
  
Okay as i promised. Relena kicked some ass, Met Milliardo again, and WE have a new enemy!! And its a girl this time. I got tired of the guys having all the evil fun! There just aren't enough stories with truly evil women in them, especially ones that lead entire armies. As always read and Review and maybe if i Like what you say I'll put the next chapter out faster. Oh and Nim thanks for the review! It made me feel so loved and if anyone wants to send me some stuff for my website (HINT HINT) e-mail me! 


	5. Press Conference/Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing!!! Although I wish I did own Quatre and Heero.:) (author's eyes turn into big dreamy hearts.) Okay on with the fic.  
  
Valkyrie  
by   
Animefreek  
  
Part Five: The Press Conference/Suspicions  
  
Milliardo watched as Preventor Valkyrie walked out of the meeting. He could have sworn that for a split second that he had heard Relena's voice. Inwardly he sighed. He missed his sister. He missed her smile and the way she balanced her head in her hands when listening to one of his over-protective rants, and most of all he missed the determination hidden behind those aqua-blue eyes. His heart just ached, he missed her so much. Noin slowly laced her fingers with his and leaned her heard on his shoulder. "She'd be very proud of you and I'm sure she misses you too." Noin said with a small smile. "I hope so." Milliardo said. "She right you know, we need to hold a press conference immediately." Noin said as Lady Une started to make some calls.  
  
Valkyrie was walking toward her office when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Quatre's voice said softly. "Inside my office." Valkyrie quietly ordered. They both quickly entered and walked over to the large picture windows to look out. "You don't have to be sorry Quatre, Relena is dead. I should be the one to say that I'm sorry." Valerie said. "I pretended to be something I wasn't and when I got out I left those who loved the illusion to grieve." Valerie said trying to hold in her emotions. She wasn't emotionless just a good actress. Unlike other soldiers her emotions fueled who she was. The look on Milliardo's face in the meeting popped into her head. A single tear ran down her face. "Everything thats happened here is my fault." "No it isn't. You needed a life of your own. You needed to be who you truely were. Don't make apologies for being true to yourself." Quatre said.  
  
"Thank you Quatre." Valerie said. Quatre wiped the tear away from her cheek. "In a way I think I miss him. Sure he was over protective and a little over bearing at times but I did see him as a brother. Someone who I could look up to. To see him in pain hurts me." Valerie said. Quatre smiled. "Its nice to know you care about us and him, but you slipped in the meeting a couple of times if you don't plan on telling anyone else about your secret watch yourself." Quatre said. "I think Heero is getting suspicious of you and Duo has already mentioned that you seem familiar to him." Valerie sighed. "I have a feeling that my secret will come out eventually, but I'll be damned if I go back to being her. Its confusing enough just starting over." Valerie quipped. "You don't have to be her again but you have to decide how much of Relena was actually you. To be honest I think a big part of her still exists in you, the part that cared about the world and her friends and family." Quatre said with a small smile. Valerie turned to him and hugged him close. "You really are my best friend Quatre." She said. "When you figure out who's feelings are who's, if there's a chance, I'd like to be more." He said. Quatre then lightly brushed his lips across hers and began to leave the office. Over his shoulder he said, "I don't think Yuy deserves you."  
  
"The problem is that I think I'm in love with the both of you now and one of you only wants Relena." Valerie said to an empty office.  
  
IN QUATRE'S MANSION  
  
Quatre was in his office trying to feild questions from his board members and sisters. Everyone in the colonies were scared and having the Winner heir on earth was less than encouraging for them. With a little over an hour left on Tigress' threat everyone was waiting on what the answer would be from Milliardo Peacecraft. "Please stay calm all of you!" Quatre yelled loosing his own cool at the moment. "To be honest this may well spring forth another war, but the preventor forces can handle this. For the time being we must wait and see what the next move of the UESA will be." The next moment was a godsend. There on one of the flat screens was Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
PREVENTOR CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
Milliardo begins to speak. "Today we have been threatened with war. I honestly stand here and appeal to the leader of this new organization to rethink your latest move against the established government. The people of earth and the colonies have been at peace for too long to have that peace shattered, but if war is the only recourse we will fight again to keep it. The ball is in your court, we await your decision." The reporters frenzied with questions as Milliardo walked offstage. Noin walked up to the microphone. "No questions will be answered at this time. If you must ask any questions we respectfully request that you submit them in writing to the preventor offices. That will be all." Noin said with authority in her voice.  
  
THE VALMONT ESTATE  
  
Valkyrie switched off the television set. As she walked out her bedroom she could feel the nausea in the pit of her stomach. **Peace is gone.** She thought. Little did she know a lone figure watched her through her window as the evening shadows made their appearence.  
  
  
OUTSIDE THE VALMONT ESTATE  
  
A lone figure watched Valkyrie through her bedroom window. "I miss you Relena." was all he said as he hopped on his bike and sped away.  
  
  
OKay I now short, but I'm in school and I have a lot of homework. Hope you like it anyway. Read and Review you must tell me if this is worth continueing and read my other stories if you have the time and e-mail me. 


	6. Introspection/ Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing!!! Although I wish I did own Quatre and Heero.:) (author's eyes turn into big dreamy hearts.) Okay on with the fic.  
  
Valkyrie  
by   
Animefreek  
  
  
Part Six: Introspection/Surprise!  
  
Outside the Valmont Estate  
  
Heero Yuy stood on a secluded hilltop peering into the bedroom window of one Valerie Storm. "I miss you Relena." was all he sad as he hopped onto his motorycle and race off into the night air.  
  
Elsewhere a much more iniste mind was ;potting his revenge. "Ah my dear Tigress, if only they knew who you really were, what your really were they'd think twice about defying you." "They'd bow down and worship you fkor the goddess your are." A man dressed intirely in a black and silver uniform said to himself as he looked out into the blackness of space. In the corner sat ayoung woman around the age of 21. She looked out into space, eyes full of empty sorrow. These weren't the eyes of the cold-hearted murder that killed an entire colony of people, but those of a child. "Did we do the right thing father? Was destroying all those people necessary?" Tigress asked as her shoulder length black hair fell across her chest and showed a single streak of blood red hair.  
  
"Do not weaken in your resolve child! Earth must pay for robbing you of your birthrite. It must pay for destroying your mother." The man's voice was cold and exacting. Tigress was an accomplished fighter and leader but secretly he pulled all the strings and if needed she would die for his cause too. She would die just as her mother did and also by his hands.  
  
  
Back on earth in the Preventor's headquarters Heero Yuy was doing some soul searching of his own. "When did I loose you Relena?" He asked himself as he thought back to a year ago before Relena's 'death.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Relena." he sighed to himself as he watched her sleep. He had long ago, after the first war, found out the truth about the real Peacecraft monach. She died a mere toddler and in a desperate attempt to preserve hope her companion and future protector was given a crwn and legacy to protect. There were so many times since thn that he wante to confront her, so many times that he wanted to wake her from her slumber to look into the startling green eyes of the woman he so desperately loved. The woman who made it possible for him to feel again.  
  
After the war he could have kicked himself for not going to her, for not tellin her how he felt. He could have set her free from her cage; but no he was the perfect soldier so emotions couldn't be shown. It was a weakness after all. The best he could do was look in on her late each night and watch her chest rise and fall for a few hours before dawn. Sometime brush a stray hair off of her forehead. "Someday I'll tell you." he'd say. But someday came too late. It was ironic that the one night he didn't look in on her was the one night she decided to 'die.'  
  
The day of the funeral everyone was in tears. Even Wufei's eyes fogged. He may not of kiked her very much but he had much respect for her and the work she did. Noin and Hilde were among the most broken up. The two young women had come to be noted as her best friends. It was Relena who had discovered that the two were cousins. Miliardo put on his soldier's facade and refused to morn in public.  
  
Heero on the other hand was devestated for another reason. She'd left without him. The corpse in the casket was a dead ringer for her as 'Relena' ,but he knew every freckle and hair and this was not Relena. Looking up breifly at a nearby hill he caught the glint of binacular glass in the sunlight. "Goodbye Relean, maybe I'll see you again someday." He said as he let a tiny diamond band drop into the casket and a single tear fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Heero's Office  
  
Heero sat with his chair facing the window as he watched the rain begin to fall outside. **Hmmm a new war, no Gundams, a warmonger, and no Relean to guide me. For once in my I don't have a plan.** Heero sighed at the irony.  
  
Valmont Estate  
  
Valerie wkonderd over the exspanse of the houise in a daze. **Why is he wathing me? Does he know?** Valerie asked herself. "of couuse he knows stupid, this is Heero Yuy we're talking about." Valerie answered herself. "He knew Relena better than anyone." She said, talking to herself.  
  
"Miss Valerie? Thinking of Mr. Yuy again?" Constane her maid/companion/protege said as she walked out of her room. "That obvious huh." Valerie said with a smirk. "In one word "Yes". Constance said.  
  
Constance was a young girl about eighteen years old, at leat by Balerie's estimate. They'd met a week after Relena's death. Constance was on e of Valerie's last minute rescues. Like Une Constane was in the place at the wrong time.  
  
"Very obvious. How about you get out of her for awhile. Your bike is fully tuned up and I put the directions to a 20th century style blues bar in your jacket pocket. Go, there's nothing here for you to do until the new threat makes another move." Constance said.   
  
"Alright. You're right of course, no use in tiring myself out worrying about things I can't change." Valerie said. "Good, now go." Constance said.  
  
  
Valerie walked into her garage and true to her word Constance had everything in order. To anyone else she was just a young maid, but to Valerie she was the glue that held her together. Valerie hopped onto her vintage Indian and headed into the city.  
  
Heero's Office  
  
"Arg! I've got to get out of here." Heero said as he grabbed his coat and headed to his private place.  
  
  
JOE's Blues Bar  
  
Valerie stepped into the bar and grabbed a seat in a corner booth. As the lights dimmed she got an erie feeling that something was going to happen.  
  
"Ahemm. Hello everybody and Welcome to tonight's performance. Tonight we have a regular who would like to pour his soul out to you so without further ado I present Darien Knight." A very happy waitress said over the mic. **Hmm maybe this will be good.** Valerie thought. A lone figure with a guitar stepped out onto the stage and Valerie nearly fainted from shock.  
  
  
Okay I'm stopping here. I wonder who I should have come out on stage? Anyway I got a little fluffy on this part plus for the future I've got a major plot twist in the works so just hold on. I'm working on it.  



	7. Shame on me for loving you/ Someone for ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing!!! Although I wish I did own Quatre and Heero.:) (author's eyes turn into big dreamy hearts.) Okay on with the fic. I don't own any Kenny Wayne Sheppard songs.   
  
  
Valkyrie  
By Animefreek  
Part Seven: Shame on me for ever lovin you/ Someone for Quatre?  
  
  
Joe's Blues Club  
  
Valerie's eyes were glued to the stage as 'Darien Knight' began to sing. Valerie couldn't believe it on the stage in front of her was none other than Heero Yuy himself, only something was strangely different. There was no monotone in his voice and those icey blues she had longed to look into for so many years actually showed some emotion. She smiled to herself as he began to sing.  
  
~Shame shame shame  
Shame on me for ever lovin you girl~  
  
*Is this song for me?* She asked herself as Heero locked eyes with her. For a second she thought she even saw surprise, but he kept singing. The women in the crowd swooned and the men were jealous.   
  
~You just came and you went  
What's this poor boy to do?~  
  
The set ended and 'Darien' moved toward her table. "I didn't know you could sing." Valerie said as he took a seat across from her in the booth. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me...Relena."  
  
  
The Winner Estate  
  
"Hey Q-man! Going over to Hilde's place tonight, don't wait up." Duo said as he poked his head into Quatre's office. "Don't worry I never do." Quatre said half sadly. Duo heard this and stepped inside. "Ya know buddy you should get out more. Hey why don't you head out to Valerie's. Hang out with her." Duo said.   
  
"You maybe right. With everything thats happening I do need someone." Quatre said. "Hey go for it man. She's single, gorgeous, and she can kick Wufei's butt, what more could you look for in a girl." Duo said grinning. "Okay, OKay you talked me into it. I'll stop by her place, maybe I'll even stay for breakfast." At this Duo made a double take. "Q-man you've been hanging around me too long." Duo said smiling.  
  
Quatre grabbed his jacket and headed toward his garage.  
  
  
Joe's Blues Bar  
  
Heero expected Valerie to look surprised but she, just like him, put on a face of non emotion. "So you do know. Can't say I'm surprised, I had my suspicions. Especially since early today when you were spying on me." Valerie said. Heero then did something totally unexpected. He smiled. "You're good." "You're getting sloppy." Valerie retorted. She instantly regretted saying that as she saw the smile fade slightly. *Argh! Valerie you've waited all your life to see that smile and now you're going to gode him into a fight! Argh!*  
  
Heero couldn't blame her for being angry. He knew her secret and it was only a matter of time before everyone else figured it out too. Still her tone stung him somewhere deep inside. Heero slowly let his mask of nonemotion slip into place. "Why didn't you tell me?" Heero asked. Valerie didn't have an answer so she asked a question of her own. "Why should I have?" "I love you that's why." He said. Valerie's heart broke. He never said anything before and how could he possibly love her.  
  
"No, you never loved me, you loved an act an illusion. You could never love me because until a year ago the real me never existed."  
  
"I didn't fall in love with Relena. I knew she wasn't you after the first war. I fell in love with a woman with strength, intelligence, and character. That woman made me want to feel again and she was the one who broke me when she left without a word." Heero said as he faught the anger in his voice. He didn't want to fight with her he just wanted her back.  
  
Valerie's head was spinning. Heero was finally saying the words that she'd been waiting years to hear. Her heart was jumping for joy. He knew who she really was and at the same time her head was telling her he didn't know anything, after all she was still figuring it out herself. "Heero you know nothing about me, not the real me. What's my favorite color? What's my favorite food? My favorite song?" Valerie asked in a pleading voice hoping that he would know.   
  
Heero knew the answers that Relena would give, but Valerie was a different story. "Answer me Heero. You can't answer can you? You can't answer questions that I don't even know the answers to yet. So please do us both a favor and just..."  
  
  
"And just let it go. Forget about you. Stay out of your life." Heero said. The anger was fully in his voice now. *Hmph. You should have expected this Yuy, pour your heart out, put everything out on the table and she rejects you.* "No Heero that's not it!" Valerie yelled. Everyone in the bar turned around. "No Valerie that's exactly it. So from now on I'm Preventor Elite Yuy and you are Preventor Elite Valkyrie." The ice in his voice stung Valerie deeply, even in the beginning he never really sounded so cold. "Very well." Valerie said as she left the table and headed outside.  
  
*Damn it Yuy! Go after Her! Now!* Heero's mind screamed at him but his pride made him sit still in his seat. *She's right. You really don't know who she is now. So now the logical thing to do is go after her and take back everything you said and offer to get to know her the real Valerie.* "No. I'm not backing down. I'm not the one that's confused. She's the one that doesn't know what she wants. I want her and damn it I'm going to get her." Heero said to himself. *Maybe, if Quatre doesn't sweep her up first.* His mind whispered. His mind was right and he had to agree that Quatre wasn't exactly the shy kid he once was. Infact he was anything but these days partly because of Duo's influence and the fact he was an elite preventor and he ran a multi-billion dollar company.   
  
  
The Valmont Estate  
  
Quatre was just pulling up to the gates when he heard a motorcycle barrelling down the road behind him. It was Valerie and she was going at a breakneck speed. Too fast infact. Quatre knew that she was going to start hydroplaning on the sandy side road that she was going down and just like he had wished it, it came to be.  
  
  
Valerie was barrelling down the road, eyes fogged with tears and her mind replaying the events in the bar. The emotion in Heero's face and eyes, his words of love, and her own confusion. She knew that the only thing she really wanted in the world was him, but she wouldn't give herself to a man that didn't know her and in the back of her head she had to wonder about herself. If she loved Heero so much then why was she so attracted to Quatre. Then suddenly she started to loose control of her bike and went into a dangerous skid as her bike drug her into the brick wall that surrounded her estate.  
  
"Valerie!" Quatre yelled as he ran toward the ruined bike. He could already tell that her foot was trapped under the bike and the engine was leaking gasoline. "Valerie, Valerie can you hear me?" Quatre asked. Valerie moaned incoherently. Quatre started to move the bike off of her foot. He lifted her and watched her head bobb as he yelled for Constance to open the gate.  
  
Constance ran from her room to the front parlor when she heard the loud crash. As the intercom beeped she knew it was about Valerie. "Constance! Constance! are you in there?" Quatre yelled. "Yes, who's this?" "Quatre. Valerie crashed her bike." Nothing else was needed. Constance opened the gate and directed Quatre and his burden to a small medlab in the back of the house. Valerie was nothing if not prepared.  
  
The medlab was small but had state of the art equipment. Constance preformed a full body x-ray and a full examination in record time. Quatre was impressed. "Is she alright. Yeah the computer says its just a sprain and a few cuts and bruises. Luckily our friend is tougher than she looks." "Yeah she is, so why in the world was she driving her bike like someone was chasing her? From what I could see there was no one behind her for miles." Quatre commented. "Well I'll know in the morning, but it obviously upset her enough to cause her to crash her favorite bike." Said Constance. "Do you mind if I stay for awhile, just until she wakes up?" Quatre asked. "You can stay the night if you like, something tells me that she's going to need a friend when she wakes up and besides me you're the closest thing she's got right now. I'll fix a room for you. In the meantime do you want anything to eat?" "Ah sure. What do you think happened?"  
  
"Could have been anything but my guess is Yuy." Constance said. Quatre's face darkened. "He doesn't deserve her." Said Quatre. "Maybe not, but they need each other. They just have to realize it." Constance said. "How'd a kid like you get to be so wise?" Quatre asked. "First of all I lead a hard life before I met Valerie and Second, I'm eighteen years old, a fully grown woman." For emphasis she leaned over the desk in the examination room and gave Quatre a small glimpse of her cleavage. She was expecting Quatre to blush or turn away but he simply leaned close to her ear and said, "I won't make that mistake again." Then he kissed her collar bone and smiled seductively at her. Constance felt a warm buzz go thru her body.   
  
**Hmmm I wonder if I could get him to stay in my room someday?** Constance thought.  
  
  
  
  
Okay Just a little something to apease my readers. I hope you like this. It just came to me in a dream last night. Anyway read and review. Feedback is my friend. 


	8. Revelations, Fun at the Office, and Atta...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing!!! Although I wish I did own Quatre and Heero.:) (author's eyes turn into big dreamy hearts.) Okay on with the fic.   
  
Valkyrie  
By Animefreek  
Part Eight: Revelations, Fun at the Office, and Attacks  
  
  
The Valmont Estate Dawn  
  
Valerie awoke as the first rays of light streamed through her window and into her face. Her whole body ached and her head was blurry as was her vision. **Ack. What happened to me?** She asked herself. "That's an easy one. You wrecked your bike and you're lucky you didn't wreck yourself in the process." Constance said with an annoyed, hushed tone. Valerie looked up to see a half asleep and angry Constance sitting in a dozing Quatre's lap. "Well I see you've kept yourself occupied." Valerie said with a smirk. Constance slowly got up and unwrapped herself from Quatre's arms. She sat on the edge of Valerie's bed and stared at her for a second before speaking.  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject. I want to know what happened last night that would make you crash your favorite bike; although I do have some ideas." Constance said with a sigh. Valerie stared at her protege for a second and wondered who was supposed to be the teacher and who was the student. In truth Constance had taught Valerie a lot in the past year, in fact she was her first real friend. "Oh and what would those ideas be?" Valerie asked. "Oh a certain ex-gundam pilot by the name of Heero Yuy comes to mind. Am I right?" Constance said. Valerie gave Constance a death glare as an answer. "Yep, That's definately a yes." Constance said with a smirk.  
  
"So what happened?" Constance asked. "That's what I'd like to know." Said Quatre. The girls were so engrossed in there conversation that they hadn't noticed Quatre awake. Valerie saw another chance to change the subject. "I could ask the same question." Valerie said. "Well to make a long story short after I brought you in and Connie examined you we thought it best that I stay the night. We thought you might need more than one shoulder to cry on." Quatre said. "Thanks." Valerie said.  
  
"So spill girly. What happened?" Constance nagged. Valerie went into what happened in the blues bar to Constance and Quatre. It took about an hour to tell the whole story and for Constance and Quatre to get over the fact that Heero could sing. "Whoa, that was intense." Constance said for lack of anything better. "I'm going to kill him. He's got to be the one of the most insensitive, emotionally deprived people I've ever met!!" Quatre yelled as he started to get up. Valerie caught his arm. "Quatre I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I just need you to be my friend and listen." Quatre's eyes softened a little in disappointment. **She sees me as a friend, maybe's it's for the best.** He thought. He flashed to the night before as he held Connie's sleeping form next to him on the couch. "Okay, but say the word and I'll have the Macguanacs stake him to a sand dune." Quatre said smiling at the thought.  
  
Valerie and Constance arched an eyebrow at that remark. "I thought you were a pacifist?" Constance asked. "I am, but I didn't say a thing about the Macguanacs." Quatre said with a wink. "I like this guy Valerie, can we keep him." Constance said eyeing the blond. "Only if I want to be kept. Do you think you can persuade me?" Quatre said. Valerie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Do I need to get you two a room or what?" Valerie asked. At this Constance had the deciency to blush, but Quatre answered, "Maybe. It certainly is a temptation." Quatre said eyeing the other blonde blatantly. "You've been hanging around Duo too long." Valerie said with a smile. "Perhaps." Quatre said with a shrug.  
  
  
The Winner Estates  
  
Duo had just gotten back from a late night at Hilde's place. He was expecting to see Quatre sitting in the dining room eating breakfast before they went to work, but there was no sign of the Q-Man. Being Duo he went to Quatre's room and knocked thinking he had slept in. Nope not there either. Rashid caught site of Duo and decided to tell the young man where his absent master was. Leave it to Duo to take what he heard way out of context.  
  
"What! He's at Valerie's. Way to go Q-Man! Wait till I tell the guys at work." Duo said with a evil grin. "Man am I going to have fun today."  
  
  
Preventor HQ  
8:00 am  
  
  
Valerie, Quatre, and the decidely new face of Constance walked into the main huddle of offices. Immediately everyone stopped talking and a low 'Whoooooooooooooooooooo' started throughout the office followed by clapping. Valerie leaned over to Quatre and Constance. "Okay guys I've heard of having a friendly work enviroment but this is just strange. Constance, Quatre and I are going to my office see if you can find out what's going on. "Sure thing boss lady." Constance said with a smile and a mock salute. Valerie and Quatre rolled their eyes and went to discuss the current situation with Tiger's Claw.  
  
  
Quatre and Valerie walked into her office and who should be there but one Mr. Duo Maxwell. From there Quatre's empathic abilities went into overdrive. "Duo its not what you think." Quatre said. "What's not what he thinks?" Valerie asked and then it hit her. The Big Whoooooooooooooo outside and the clapping. "Duo Maxwell I'm going to kill you." Valerie said too calmly, causing a chill to go up his spine. Quatre put a very firm hand on his friend and housemate's shoulder and asked, "Duo what did you say to the others?" "Q-man, you've been working out." "Stop stalling Maxwell, what did you tell them?" Quatre asked with a tone in his voice that said his patience was growing thin.  
  
"Nothing much, justthatyouspentthenightatValerie'splace." Duo said in one breath before ducking past Quatre and Valerie and racing toward Hilde's office. Quatre and Valerie looked at each other and sighed. "There goes my professional persona." Valerie griped. "Your perfessionalism? I'm going to look like a playboy by the end of the day. You have no idea how bad the gossip mills are around here. By the end of the day you'll be carrying my illegitamate child." Quatre sighed as he slumped into the couch next to Valerie's window.   
  
Quatre looked over at Valerie and watched as her body shook as her palms covered her face. At first he thought she was crying and walked behind her desk and kneeled beside her to comfort her, but on closer inspection he found that she was silently shaking from laughter. "And what's so funny? This is serious." Quatre stated. The look on his face only caused her to loose the rest of her selfcontrol. She was laughing out loud and turning as red as her hair. "Your baby! Hahahahahahahaahahahahah...." Valerie sputtered. "Oh you think that's funny huh. Well I'll show you." Quatre said as he picked her up into a fireman's carry and started swinging and bouncing her around. "Huh how do ya like that? Huh." Quatre said laughing. "Oh Quatre you wild man you!" Valerie said laughing.  
  
Outside Valerie's office was something totally different. A small crowd had gathered as the laughing got louder. Constance walked up to a tall young man with reddish brown hair and a unibang covering up one of his deep green eyes. The look in his eyes was priceless when he heard, "OH Quatre you wild man you!" Constance started to laugh too. This startled him since he was listening so hard he hadn't noticed she walked up. "Who are you?" Trowa asked as he turned around. (A/N Wow Trowa talking!) "Constance Weathers, Miss Storm's personal assistant, but call me Connie." Connie said as she offered the stoic pilot her hand. "Trowa Barton." "I know, afterall it's my job to know everything about everyone when Miss Storm is concerned." Connie said with a small smile. Trowa raised an eyebrow at the comment and was about to speak another one of his few full sentences when Lady Une's voice boomed in the corridor.  
  
  
"What's going on here!" Said Lady Une. At that question everyone in the corridor disappeared except for Trowa and Connie. "Miss Weathers, what's going on?" Lady Une asked again, more calm than before. Connie waved her hands in front of herself to signal that she had no idea. Trowa shrugged. It was then that Connie noticed the looks the two women flanking Lady Une were giving her. "Oh let me introduce myself. I'm Constance Weathers, Miss Storm's personal assistant." "I'm Lt. Lucratia Noin and this is Sally Po." Noin said as she gestured to Sally. Of course Connie already knew this but she played along. "Excuse me for saying so but you don't look much like a personal assistant." Sally said.  
  
Connie looked down at herself. She was wearing a sky blue baby-T that had blood red dragon embroidered on it, low rider levis, white sneakers, and a white headband that almost blended in with her white blonde hair. With her pale green eyes she was quite a site. "Yeah I guess not. Miss Storm prefers me to dress like this, it allows me to fit into crowds more easily if we run into trouble. That way at least one of us, if not both, can get away. And it helps when I have to get information for her, think about it who would you rather talk to a stuffy secretary in a suit or this?" Said Connie. "Ahem. Excuse me but no one has answered my question yet." Une said in a slightly peeved voice. "Um don't know, why don't we go in and see." Connie said with a grin. Inside she was hoping that everyone in the office had their clothes on. Both to spare herself and Valerie some embarrassment and to affirm that Quatre was still very available.  
  
  
As Valerie's door opened everyone was stunned to see Valerie straddling a laughing Quatre on the floor. Lady Une coughed to get the laughing pair's attention. The two quickly sobered and jumped up and brushed off their preventor uniforms. Quatre noticed that Constance didn't look too happy either then caught himself in a thought. **Why am I worried about Constance being mad at me? //Duh because you like her and you know that she likes you!//** His mind screamed as a slightly peeved Lady Une began to speak.  
  
"If you two are done playing around we have a situation to deal with now." Une said as she headed in the direction of the main conference room. Inside already were Heero, Milliardo, and Wufei. Milliardo and Wufei nodded a greeting, while Heero was his usual stoic self. "Shall we begin?" Lady Une asked. Everyone nodded their consent as Duo and Hilde glided into their seats as the door closed. Constance sat a small desk with her laptop and prepared to take notes. "Who is that Onna? She's not personnel." Wufei spoke. Constance glared at him for the usage of the word 'Onna'. "My name is "Constance" I'm Miss Storm's personal assistant. I prefer people call me Connie, but if thats not to your liking then Miss Weathers. If you call me ONNA again I'll kick your ass." Connie said in a sugar sweet voice.   
  
"Why you little...." "Can it Wu-man. If she's half as good as Valerie, your ass is grass." Duo said with a grin. "Never call me Wu-Man and she could be a security breach." Wufei said highly annoyed. "I assure you she is completely trust worthy. I've trained her myself. Not only is she an excellent assistant, but a mechanic and computer analylist." Valerie said. Wufie humphed. "She's everything Valkyrie makes her out to be and if she trusts her so do I." Lady Une said. Wufei was passified for now.  
  
"Miss Weathers shall we show Lady Une what you've found on our new threat?" Valerie asked with a smile. "I think we should." Connie answered. Constance hooked up her laptop to the holographic view screen in the table. As the screen popped up the Storm industries logo came up and then a picture of Valerie and Connie in a board meeting phased in. "My screen saver." Connie said. "Could you get on with it?" Heero barked at the young woman. Connie being the fearless person she was promptly flipped him off and got down to business.  
  
The first picture was of Tigress herself. "This is Tigress. Her real name is yet unknown. She's approximately 20 years old, 5'6" in height, and trained in hand to hand combat, battle tactics and weaponry. My sources say that appearances are extremely decieving with this one, she's a very good actress. Her soldiers fear her more than death. My sources also say that most of her recruits are former OZ, White Fang, and even Romefellar. Real nasty combination. I haven't confirmed it yet but there may be someone over her head that she takes orders from. I've concluded that the best way to get the real skinny is for someone to infultrate the organization as soon as possible. If you all will look at your vidscreens I've taken the liberty of compiling a list of possible recruiting stations here on earth and in the colonies." Constance said.  
  
"Alright what's next?" valerie asked. "Glad you asked boss lady. This next picture is of Igor Motsky. He's aproximately 40 years old and 6' in height. He appears to be her second in command although for a second in command he certainly gives a lot of orders, or so I've been told. He may be the higher up we're looking for or at least know who is. He's also trained in the same fields as Tigress. My sources say experience is the key with him and he has a huge ego to boot. I found from some of the old military records that he started out his career in the Cinq Kingdom of all places. As the story goes he was completely loyal to the king until something took place between them. He promptly left the kingdom without his wife and two daughters ages 2 and 1. The daughters were apparently lost, as was his wife, during the fall of the Cinq Kingdom, which he was instrumental in." Connie stated. Milliardo's face clenched at the mention of his former home. Connie continued.  
  
"His wife's name was Ariel Winters, a socialite turned soldier. Old money. Some suspect foul play by Igor himself, her body was found with two bullet holes in her back. She was the personal guard of the Queen of the Cinq Kingdom. This guy is bad news. Proceed with caution. That's all I have right now, any questions." Connie stated.  
  
"How did you get all this information?" Duo asked. "I'm good." Connie said. Duo quirked an eyebrow. "I'm good with computers and people. You'd be surprised what a guy will tell you if he thinks it'll get you in the sack and I happen to be a pretty good hacker. While researching I happened across some personal files but before I could find out who they belonged to a very nice virus shut me out and nearly erased all my memory." Connie said proudly.  
  
"Wow. Sounds like you could give Heero a run for his money." Duo said. Heero humphed. "Maybe later, right now I've got better things to do." Connie said.  
  
"Enough banter Connie. I want a print out for everyone of all the information you found and future findings are to be sent directly to Lady Une and the elite preventors to be used at their discretion." Valerie ordered.  
  
Connie grinned. "One step ahead of you boss lady. Already done. Everything I've shown you here and more has already been sent to the Preventor Elite classified e-mails along with a list of informants and their usual prices, although I would reccomend that you let me or Miss Storm contact them with you. They are familiar with us after all."  
  
"Very good Miss Weathers." Said Lady Une. Connie nodded. Just as Valerie was about to say something an explosion rocked the building.  
  
  
  
Okay a cliffie I know you hate me. Don't worry there's a method to my maddness and the next part is coming soon. As always R&R. Love you guys. Oh and tell me what you think of Constance and Quatre. 


	9. Attack (part 2) and A Sister Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing!!! Although I wish I did own Quatre and Heero.:) (author's eyes turn into big dreamy hearts.) Okay on with the fic.   
  
Valkyrie  
By Animefreek  
Part Nine: Attack(part 2) and A sister revealed.  
  
Last Time:  
"Very good Miss Weathers." Said Lady Une. Connie nodded. Just as Valerie was about to say something an explosion rocked the building.  
  
  
  
  
Valerie's legs wobbled beneath her as she tried to stand. She would have fallen if not for two arms encircling her waist. Valerie looked up to see the crystal blue eyes of Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
For a second Milliardo felt a pang of familiarity as he held Valerie, but Valerie quickly disentangled herself from him and muttered a hurried thanks and headed for the emergency exit. As did the rest of the Preventors.  
  
Outside of Preventor HQ  
  
Lady Une was waiting among the throngs of Preventors evacuating the building. "You there private, I want a complete headcount from each division leader immediately." The private nodded and ran off. "Yuy, are all the elites accounted for?" Lady Une barked. Heero quickly scanned the throngs and thought **Shit**. "Storm, Weathers and Peacecraft aren't out." He said in his usual monotone. "Shit!" Une cursed loudly.  
  
  
Inside Preventor HQ  
  
Valkyrie, Connie and Milliardo were just about to race down the emergency stairs when they heard a cry for help comming out of the locker rooms. "Did you hear that? Someone's still in the locker rooms." Said Connie. "I'll check. You two get out of here." Valkyrie said as she headed for the cry. "No way Val! I'm not leaving you here. Its all or nothing." Connie said as she followed. "Well I'm coming too. there might be more than one person in there, you'll need all the help you can get." Milliardo said. Valerie couldn't help but to feel proud to have had such an honorable man as a brother. The trio quickly ran toward the yelling voice. "Someone, anyone. My leg is trapped! Help!" The female officer yelled.  
  
As Valerie peered through flames and black smoke, she saw the girl. She was trapped under some fallen lockers. Valerie also notice another girl unconsious next to her. "The next to you. Is she alive?" Valkyrie yelled. "I..I don't know." The soldier said. "Connie take her vitals. Milliardo help me move these lockers." Valkyrie ordered. Milliardo moved to her side and helped move the lockers. Luckily for them all most of the lockers were empty and easily moved off the two young soldiers.  
  
"Valerie we need to move fast. Her vitals are fading fast. She may have intern injuries as well." Connie yelled. Valerie nodded. "Can you walk?" Valerie asked the young soldier. The young soldier hissed when she tried to stand. "Its broken." Milliardo said. "Okay. Milliardo you take the unconcious girl now and Connie and I will be this soldier's crutches." Valerie ordered. Again Milliardo heard a familiar note in her orders. He nodded an affirmative and headed out while Valkyrie and Storm picked up the other girl.  
  
  
Outside Preventor HQ  
  
"Lady Une you have to let us go back in." Quatre pleaded.  
  
"Woman this is dishonorable! We cannot leave them in a burning building." Wufei yelled.  
  
"I said no. I can't afford to loose you and there is no reason yet to believe that there not on their way out or already out and lost in this crowd." Lady Une said. She was afraid for them but she wasn't going to risk loosing anymore troops. She had a feeling before this was over the Preventor ranks would be dessimated.  
  
"I'm going in." Everyone turned to see Heero heading toward the burning and crumbling building. Just as he was about to enter Milliardo stumbled out coughing and gasping for air. "Yuy, get a paramedic now! This soldier's vitals are fading. Storm and Weathers are behind me with another soldier with a broken leg." Heero nodded and signaled for Sally and Noin.  
  
Sally looked over the fallen soldier and diplomat. "She'll need oxygen and x-rays immediately. How did you find her?" Sally asked Milliardo. "I didn't. Valkyrie did, she was unconcious under some fallen lockers." Milliardo said. "And Miss Weathers and Valkyrie?" Heero asked. "They should've been right behind me." Milliardo said as he looked back at the smoking building. Soon no one would be able to get in or out.  
  
  
Inside Preventor HQ  
  
Valerie, Connie and the soldier hurried down the stairs until Valerie heard another cry. "Connie go on I think someone else is in here." Valkyrie said. "Huh, You're nuts! Come on this place is about to cave in." Connie said with a confused expression. "Get out Connie! If I don't get out you know what to do." Valkyrie said as she disappeared into the haze of smoke and flame. Connie just shook her head and dragged the soldier in her arms toward the exit.  
  
  
Valkyrie jogged down the corridor as the cry became louder. It was coming from Lady Une's office. **Who could be in Lady's office?** She asked herself. As she entered the office the desperate cry turned to desperate laughter. "Who's here? Where are you?" Valkyrie yelled. The chair behind Lady Une's desk turned slowly and Valkyrie's breath caught for a second. "I believe you know my name already, but if you insist it's Tigress." The young woman said with an evil grin.   
  
Valkyrie snorted. "Not talking what a shame, Oh well. I hope you'll excuse the little distraction but I wanted to meet you. Your reputation preceeds you and I wanted to put a face with it. A master spy and terrorist with no face and now all of a sudden, like a lightening bolt here you are. And a woman to boot. Its going to be fun destroying you and your comrads." Tigress said.  
  
"What makes you think it'll be easy? None of us are dead yet." Valkyrie asked in her very monotone voice. "I didn't say it would be easy, I wouldn't bother if it were." Tigress smiled. "You're going to get off easy. The smoke and fire will take you before the last explosion. After you the rest of them will be easy picking especially Mr. Yuy and Minister Peacecraft." Tigress chirped. "Last explosion?" Valkyrie questioned. "Yes, the bomb in the corner. Of course you could save the building and toss it out the window but what about you're friends below. You'd do my job for me, and trying to disarm it would be futile because the countdown has started and you now have two minutes to get out of this fire gutted death trap. Oh if only you hadn't stopped to help those girls in the locker room or tried to be the 'Heero' and save 'little me.'" Tigress said with glee. Just then they heard and felt a loud creek and splintering sound.  
  
"Do you know what that is? Its the stairwell collasping. Your way out. Well I guess I'll see you on the otherside someday, I'll call ya." Tigress said with glee as she picked up Une's chair and broke the large window. Without another word she shot a tiny grappling hook to the next roof and swung over and shimmied down a drain pipe and into the alley below. Unfortunately for Valkyrie Tigress' rope had an automatic snapping device and it dropped to the ground. **Shit! one minute, no better make that 56 seconds.** She thought as she ran toward the window and her only way out.  
  
  
Outside P.H.Q.  
  
Connie and the soldier with the broken leg crawled out of the building and landed in front of Sally Po. "Where's Valkyrie?" Sally asked. "There was somebody in there still she went to help them." Connie said between gasps for air. "That's impossible! Everyone is accounted for now." Lady Une gasped. "Shit. She's been set up." Connie said. Heero started to make a mad dash toward the main entrance when it collasped sending ash, smoke, and burning debris into the street. Wufei and Trowa ran to his side.  
  
Moments later a chair came clattering down from Une's office window. "Valerie?" Connie asked no one in particular. Trowa spotted a grappling hook being shot and the slender form of a woman gliding through the air. It wasn't Valerie. She swung to the next roof and shimmied down a drain pipe into an alley. His and the woman's eyes connected, green on green, and she smiled and threw him a kiss. **Tigress** He thought. Unfortunately there wasn't time to go after her. Things happened too quickly.  
  
Inside P.H.Q.  
  
Valerie steeled herself to the enevitable, her death, as she raced toward an opposite window and jumped out. Lady Une's office was on the fifth floor. This was going to hurt, if she lived.  
  
Outside P.H.Q.  
  
Connie and the others looked up as a chair and glass came hurling to the ground. "Oh God." Whispered Connie as she looked up. Valerie had jumped and just as she did an explosion lit up the sky behind her propelling her forward and away from the building.  
  
"Valerie!" Connie screamed as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Quatre stood beside her and watched as glass and metal spewed over him and his comrads. Everyone watched as Valerie was propelled into the roof of a police car with a deadly crash and thud.  
  
"Relena!" Heero screamed as he got his footing and ran to the car. Milliardo and the rest of the Elite's heads snapped at the name and the emotion it held as they watched Heero race. Milliardo raced too and stood beside Heero as he gently picked up the limp body of Valerie from the car and cradled her.  
  
Valerie's mind was shadowy and full of red blurs. Valerie looked at the two and said. "Don't worry Milli, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." For her the world then went blank.  
  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Not again, Not again!!" Heero screamed. "Don't leave me again." Heero whispered into her ear.  
  
"MEDIC!!!" Milliardo screamed as the other Elites circled their fallen comrad. Tears were forming in his eyes. Only one person in the world ever called him Milli. His sister.  
  
  
  
Okay if you didn't hate me before you hate me now. What's going to Happen? Is Valkyrie dead? Is her secret really out or does the author have more twists and turns to give her audience? Well I'm only answering one question. Yes, I have more twists and turns to come. Who is Tigress really? Is she really what she seems? If you want to know the answers to these questions or any others, guess what, you're going to have to read and review. THe more reviews the faster this story is coming out. Oh and for those of you reading my Highlander Series too the next part is coming out soon too. :) Much love to my readers you guys make me so Happy! :) 


	10. Death, Rebirth, Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing!!! Although I wish I did own Quatre and Heero.:) (author's eyes turn into big dreamy hearts.) Okay on with the fic.   
  
Valkyrie  
By Animefreek  
Part Ten: Death, Rebirth, Redemption  
  
  
  
As Valerie's eye's closed she felt content and at peace. Everyone knew her secret now. No more secrets, her slate was clean. Unfortuanately, she wouldn't be around to enjoy it. In one simple sentence she was finally free of the ghost of Relena Peacecraft, but instead of feeling the warmth of freedom she was surrounded by death.  
  
  
New World Memorial Hospital  
  
"Get this woman to surgery stat! I want x-rays, blood typing, and DNA records yesterday!" Dr. Redding yelled as the gurney was raced into emergency. Heero and Milliardo attempted to follow into the inner sanctum of the hospital but were stopped by Sally. "I know you both want to be in there with her, but believe me you'd only be in the way. I'll go in as her physician and help. I'll let you know if there is anything you can do." She said as she ran after the gurney.  
  
Milliardo and Heero nodded and headed toward the waiting room where the others were being checked over. "How is she?" Duo asked. No one answered. He took it to mean the worst. Connie and Quatre sat in the corner huddled close together. Connie was silently sniffling on Quatre's shoulder as he rubbed her back and rocked her slowly.  
  
Milliardo walked over to Connie and Quatre. "I think we need an explination. Who is Valerie Storm?" He asked. Connie dried her tears and was about to speak when an older voice interupted. "She's more than you think."   
  
"Peagan?" Milliardo questioned.  
  
  
"Yes master Milliardo. I'm afraid that I am involved in this farse as well. I'll tell you what I can but there are secrets about herself that even Miss Storm doesn't know. Secrets that involve the Peacecraft name and the fall of the Cing Kindom. I was given orders by your father to only reveal these secrets to the both of you, if she dies there will be no need to say anything." Peagan said.  
  
"Peagan who is she?" Milliardo asked. "She was your sister." Peagan said. Milliardo found a seat and perpared himself for the tale. The other Preventors gathered around to listen.  
  
  
Meanwhile Connie excused herself and headed back to the Valmont Estates. Before she left she gave Quatre her cellphone number in case anything happened while she was away.   
  
"Connie listened to the erie silence that existed in the mansion that she and valerie had just recently made her home. She walked toward Valerie's personal study dreading every step, but she had her orders and it was less than a slim chance that Valerie would survive her fall.  
  
Flashback (The day after Valerie found her)  
  
"Hey you look like a pretty smart girl need a job and a place to stay?" Valerie asked. "Yeah, you know anybody?" Connie asked. Valerie laughed slightly. It had been a long time since she'd laughed and really felt it. "Yeah, me. I need someone who is streetwise and a fast talker. You look like you could handle the training. I need a personal assistant, you know someone who can cover my corners and keep things from falling through the cracks." Valerie said. "What's the catch?" Connie asked. "No catches. I don't lead the safest of lives and I need someone who can watch my back and if need be take my place. So kid how does pent house apartments, high power business meetings, and world travel sound?" Valerie said. "Sounds good. You've got yourself an assistant." Connie said. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.  
  
Flashing Forward Two Months  
  
Connie stood in the center of a large fighting ring on the 90th floor of the Storm Industries with Valerie facing her. Connie's forehead was beaded with sweat. Valerie started the match as she and Connie matched blow for blow. Over the course of two months she found that the seventeen year old was somewhat of a genius. In two months she'd soaked up information that would have taken any normal teenager a year to absorb. Already attending board meetings and dazzleing clients with her wit, charm, and business savy. To say the least Valerie was impressed and that's saying a lot coming from a woman who could easily give the great Heero Yuy a run for his money.  
  
Valerie was roused from her musing when Connie managed to land a blow to her stomach. "Hey Val getting tired." Connie stated. Valerie smirked and with a blindingly fast move Connie was on her back. "Okay maybe you're not getting tired." Connie said with a look on her face that said, 'I can never win.' "Okay get cleaned up. Thats enough for today and I have something important to discuss with you." Valerie said in her monotone voice. Connie flinched. Everytime Valerie's voice went flat like that something was up. Connie went to her shower to clean up before going to Valerie's office/den.  
  
Connie was expecting the worst. **Maybe I haven't been doing my best and she's going to fire me. Maybe I'm not good enough. Great, I'm going to be on the streets again doing God knows what.** She thought to herself panicking. Valerie looked at the small girl as she walked in nervously and smirked. **She thinks I'm going to throw her out. Ha, won't she be surprised.** Valerie thought. Valerie cleared her throat.  
  
"Connie you've been here with me for two months and in those months you've done nothing but try me. You've taken everything I've taught you and made it your own and that is the best thing you could ever do." Valerie said with a smile. Connie was not expecting praise. She hadn't recieved a single incouraging word in two months and now she was finally getting it. Valerie smiled at her shock. "I trust you, therefore I've decided to share with you two of the biggest secrets I have because I know you won't betray me or the life I've started to make for myself." Said Valerie with conviction.  
  
"Okay, what's the big secret?" Connie asked. Valerie smiled. Without another word Valerie reached into her desk and pulled out a honey blonde wig and a case for contact lenses. Connie gasped as the blue contacts and wig were dawned. "Minister Peacraft?" Connie questioned. "No. Not anymore and not ever again." Valerie said as Connie waited for her to tell her tale. After that Connie just sat stunned. She couldn't imagine being someone else for most of your life or being a soldier from birth. "Heavy." Connie said. "Yeah it is." Valerie said. "And the second half of my secret is even heavier." With that Valerie pulled out a set of blueprints.   
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Connie yelled as she picked up the blueprints. "What? Don't think you can do it?" Valerie questioned. "I can do it but why we're at peace now." Connie said. "Pacifism is a prize won by battle.", was all that Valerie said. "If we're caught it's the end of everything Valerie, we'll be put under Preventor HQ." Connie said. "Not to worry, we won't." Valerie said while handing her a large envelope. "Connie if anything should happen to me follow the instructions in this envelope. You'll have to be my redemption." Valerie said with a grave tone. Connie took the envelope and prayed she'd never have to open it.  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
Connie was in Valerie's study fingering the top of the envelope. "Shit Valerie it's too soon I'm not ready for this." Connie said to herself as she started to open the envelope.  
  
  
Back at the Hospital waiting room  
  
  
All of the Preventor Elites sat in awe of 'Peagan'or should they say Artemis'story. "Whoa. So you're telling us that 'Relena' never really existed, at least the one we knew." Duo said trying to clarify. "Yes. The real princess Relena died during the fall of the original Cinq Kingdom. In our own desparation we trained the child that would have been her companion and bodyguard to be her. We didn't tell you because it would have jepordized the future. We needed a leader to show the world the way. By day she was the daughter of Mr. Dorlain and by night she was the terrorist and spy known as Valkyrie." Artemis said. "Talk about duel personalities." Duo said as his head rested in his palms. Hilde nudged him for his ill chosen words.  
  
"You should have told me. What you did to both of us was incredibly cruel. She was living a life that wasn't hers and now I have to loose a sister twice. The true princess and the false one." Milliardo said as a single tear ran down his face. "You haven't lost a sister." Artemis slipped. Milliardo and the others stared at him with questioning looks and just as they were about to question the man further when Sally burst in panting. "You're not going to believe this!" Sally said with a look of awe on her face.  
  
  
The emergency room  
  
The gurney had just rolled in and the doctors were at a loss for words. This woman, Valerie Storm, was still alive. Barely hanging on by a thread. "Miss Po, assist me please." Dr. Redding said in a stern tone that demanded respect. She was the head of Surgery in the hospital and reknowned nationally for her talent. "What can you tell me about this woman Miss Po?" She asked. "According to her medical files she has an increased metabolism, and increased stamina along with muscle and bone density. That's probably the only reason she's alive now. Her physical stamina matches if not exceeds that of the Gundam pilots." Sally stated calmly, although her heart was racing. "Dr. what are her chances of surviving surgery?" Sally asked. The Dr. only gave her a look that said, 'Don't expect much from me.'   
  
Valerie's Mind  
  
Everything was dark and silent. Valerie was standing in what looked like a long corridor of a castle. She decided to see where she was for she couldn't figure out how she got to where ever she was. **This place seems familiar. Where could I be?** Valerie said as her path became brighter and she heard talking and laughter. She picked up her speed and raced toward the sound. What she saw took her a little off guard.  
  
She wasn't in a dark hall anymore but in bright lush garden full of roses, violets, and snapdragons. "Where the Hell am I?" She asked no one in particular. "Watch your language young lady. You weren't raised to have a bad mouth." Said a woman who looked hauntingly familiar to her. She looked like an older version of Valerie. Her hair was jet black with red streaks so dark they almost blended in. She was wearing a black silk ball gown with red trimming that matched the streaks in her hair and small tiara. "Well are you going to come closer or are you going to stare at me all day. Really you'd think you wouldn't be so surprised to see your own mother." The woman said.  
  
The Operating Room  
  
"Miss Po cartorize that artery now!" Dr. Redding yelled as Valerie's vitals were slipping. Valerie's blood was everywhere now and it seemed as though the more they pumped in the more she needed. **Shit Valerie live!** Sally thought as she helped Dr. Redding and the nurses. "Brain wave activity is slowing Dr." Said the nurse. "She's starting to seize Dr!" Another nurse said.  
  
  
Valerie's Mind  
  
"What do you mean my mother?" Valerie asked. "Exactly what I said. I'm your mother." Said the woman. "Ha Ha I told you she'd be surprised. See there are some emotions in the girl." A woman with long honey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a long green formal ballroom gown and a small crown. Smiling as she came to sit beside the woman that claimed to be Valerie's mother. "Who are you?" Valerie asked. "Your aunt, and before you ask us anything else those answers depend on your's" She said with a sad smile.  
  
"We're here to offer you three options life, death, or rebirth." Said Valerie's mother. "Well I already have death so what's the diference between life and rebirth?" Valerie asked. "Whatever you make of it." Said the blonde. Valerie quirked an eyebrow at her. She laughed and said, "You and those facial expressions, that's same look you gave me as a child when I didn't answer your questions to suit you."  
  
"You haven't got much time so choose or one will be chosen for you." The dark haired woman said. "Then I choose rebirth. A new life has got to be better than this one." Valerie said. The dark haired and blonde haired women smiled triumphantly. "Dear one rebirth doesn't always mean a new life. For you its the beginning of a new chapter in your life." The blonde said. "When you wake up ask about Ariel and Celeste." The darked haired one called.   
  
  
The waiting room  
  
"Sally slow down! What happened?" Noin asked. "I don't how it can be but she's alive and awake. One minute she was seizing and the next all her vital signs were normal. she's asking about someone named Celeste or Ariel." Sally said excitedly. The Elites just stood there in amazement for a few seconds before Duo, Quatre, and Hilde let out a loud cry of joy. Artemis on the other hand had gone a shade pale from the shock. "Can we see her?" Milliardo and Heero asked at the same time. "Yes in a little while. They're still working on her but she's going to be okay. She's healing already." Sally practically chirped. Milliardo and Heero started walking to the secured hospital wing.  
  
Storm Industries Complex  
  
Connie was now dressed in a black cat suit with thigh high black leather boots. She walked down the cold steel corridor dreading every step as she came closer to a huge gundanium door. "I was hoping we would never have to use these guys again." Connie said as her cellphone began to ring. "Yeah. Connie here." She said. Then her face brightened. "I'll be right there Quatre! Oh and Quatre I could just kiss you I'm so happy!" Connie said hanging up. **Maybe we won't need these guys just yet.** She hoped to herself.  
  
  
Who are those two women and what are they to Valerie and the others? What did Peagan mean by "You haven't lost a sister yet"? What was in that envelope? What was behind those doors at Storm Industries? What's the real story behind the fall of the Cinq Kingdom? The answer to these and many other questions in the next installment. So read and review guys its the only way I know you want me to continue and if you have any ideas on what should happen next or later in the story let me know. You never know I could use your idea. :) 


	11. Revelations and Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing!!! Although I wish I did own Quatre and Heero.:) (author's eyes turn into big dreamy hearts.) Okay on with the fic.   
  
Valkyrie  
By Animefreek  
Part Eleven: Revelations and Redemption  
  
  
New World Memorial Hospital  
  
  
Milliardo and Heero stood outside Valerie's room talking to the doctor. All the doctors were literally in shock, sure they did their best but no one really expected her to be alive. Not only alive but talking. To say the least they were amazed and frightened.  
  
  
In the Lounge  
  
Back in the lounge Noin, Une, and Hilde were filling Sally in on what just happened. "Whoa so you're telling me that that's Relena in their?" Sally asked. "Yes and no." Noin said as she told Sally what Peagan had told them. Meanwhile the rest of the Preventor Elites were huddled in a nearby corner trying to make sense of what just happened.  
  
"The Onna is definately not weak." Wufei said. "Nope. I wonder what's she gonna do know that the cat's out of the bag?" Duo asked. "The cat's never getting out of the bag Duo." Trowa said. "It would cause too much confusion in her life and everyone's around her if the truth were to ever leave these walls." Everyone nodded in agreement with Trowa. They cast a questioning look at Peagan or Artemis as he was now. Connie decided to make her entrance as Quatre turned with the others to follow Milliardo and Heero in checking on Valerie.  
  
  
Quatre's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. Connie was no longer in her casual clothes but was now in a very form fitting black catsuit with thigh high black leather boots and carrying a laptop case with the Storm Industries logo on it. Her hair was now in a high ponytail that only brought the pale green of her eyes. "Whoa baby! The leather clad dominatrix of my dreams." Duo said with a grin. Quatre grinned as Hilde rushed over and slapped him on the back of the head. "Now who is the dominatrix of your dreams?" Hilde asked. "Always you babe." Duo said rubbing his head. "And that would be my dreams Duo." Quatre said with a sly grin and appreciative look at Connie. "Well I suggest that we check on Valerie first and maybe I can make those dreams a reality later." Connie said while sauntering up to Quatre and trailing a finger down his chest. "I'll hold you to that." Quatre said.   
  
Everyone stood still, kind of stunned at the rather frank talk coming from Quatre and the new girl Connie. "Enough flirting with the Onna. We have more important things to attend to like Miss Storm's recovery." Wufei pointed out. Connie sighed. "He's right. There are more important things to attend to." She said as she looked at the laptop she was carrying. "Oh and my name is not ONNA." Connie said while flipping off Wufei. With that said they began walking toward Valerie's room.  
  
  
Outside of Valerie's Room  
  
"We need to see her." Heero said in his monotone. "Mr. Yuy it can wait until the morning. She may be awake and talking now but she is in no condition to be disturbed." Dr. Redding said in a stern tone. "Dr. Redding could you please talk to Miss Storm she's trying to get out of her bed!" A rather flustered and spooked nurse said poking her head from behind Valerie's door. Dr. Redding, Heero, and Milliardo flooded into the room to find Valerie holding a small nurse by the throat and telling her to get her some clothes. Heero couldn't help but grin a little this was the woman he fell in love with. This was the woman who he wanted in his life and bed for the rest of both their lives.  
  
Valerie caught sight of the trio and glared at them. "I want to see Peagan and Connie now." Valerie said in her own monotone. Milliardo inwardly winced. It was hard to believe that this young woman and his sister were once one in the same. "In due time." Milliardo said. "Why? Why did you play along in this farse?" Milliardo asked. Valerie looked at Dr. Redding and said, "Leave." Dr. Redding gave an exasperated sigh and motioned for the nurses to leave as she did. When the door closed Valerie spoke. "It was my mission. It was the only life I ever knew. I was born to protect the Peacecraft name by any means necessary even it meant never knowing who I really was." Valerie said in a monotone. Milliardo wasn't facing her anymore, instead he was looking out the window at the now desimated Preventor Headquarters. "Times were peaceful why didn't you just stay on as Relena? Why put the people who cared about you through the pain of loosing you?" Milliardo asked. Valerie could see the pain in his eyes through the reflection in the glass.  
  
"Because everything was Relena's. Nothing was mine. Relena's meetings, Relena's family, Relena's clothes! I didn't know who I was, I needed a life, me, Valerie Storm." Valerie said as anger grew inside of her. "Nearly half of my life was wasted pretending to be a dead girl." Valerie stated. Unknown to Valerie and Milliardo the other Preventors were filing into the room and listening intently. Heero stood off in a corner, he'd have his say with her later.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me Valerie." Artemis stated. "Yes and no. I need to ask a question and I need you to answer me truthfully. Who are Ariel and Celeste?" Valerie asked. "That's a complicated story, one you may not be ready to hear. You or Milliardo." Artemis said with a look that almost held shame. "Spill. I'm tired of the secrets. Something tells me that if I cant't get by these secrets we won't be able to squash this threat." Valerie stated. Artemis gave a wary look around at the other Preventors and Connie. "Whatever you have to say you can say it front of them. It won't leave this room." Milliardo said. "Very well but you won't like what I have to tell you and once I'm done its up to you what comes next." Artemis said. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright I'll start with who Ariel and Celeste were. Their full names were Ariel and Celeste Winters. Celeste Winters in the future became Queen Celeste Peacecraft, Milliardo and Relena's mother. Ariel was her fraternal twin, the older by two hours. Unlike her sister she had raven black hair with blood red streaks while Celeste was Relena's honey blonde." Artemis said. "This is all well and good but there's more to this story than a family tree." Said Milliardo.  
  
"There is sir, there is." Artemis said sadly.  
  
Flashback: The original Cinq Kingdom  
  
Ariel and Celeste sat impatiently to hear the news they'd been dreading their entire lives. They sat on the balcony of Ariel's room on their family's estate at the edge of the Cinq Kingdom. "I hate this. We're old enough to define our destinies, we're old enough to decide who we want to marry." Ariel said as her temper started to show. "I don't know why you are so flustered. I should be the angry one they'll obviously pick me. After all my twin is the 'warmonger' of the family." Celeste said jokingly. "Funny Celeste. How can you be so calm and accepting of this its positively midevil?" Ariel said with a stern look on her face. "Easily. I know they'll pick me. They need a pacifist not a rebel, a figure head to help promote the ideal." Celeste said calmly yet sadly. "You don't love him. You hardly know him." Ariel said. "I'm painfully aware of that dear sister. I may come to love him...Like you already do." Celeste said with a knowing grin. "How did you..Never mind you always seem to know where my heart is. If you must know the truth I did ever since we met at St. Gabriel's. But I can't spend the rest of my life watching my every step and move and gesture, I wasn't meant for that." Ariel said. "So let me do this because I believe in Pacifism and you can live a life that we both can be proud of. A life of freedom." Celeste said leaning over and touching her sister's hand. "I don't deserve you." Ariel said. "True, but I'm stuck with you." Celeste said.  
  
  
Unbeknownst to the sisters, Artemis, a chief aid and advisor to the young prince was listening intently. **This is an interesting situation the young prince has. One sister loves him but would be unsuitable to help him lead a nation of pacifists. The other doesn't but is perfect to support a cause. One sister is rebelious and a little selfish. The other selfless and would gladly sacrifice her own happiness. Both are completely devoted to the other. In truth either one of them would make a brilliant queen someday but only one was suitable for the direction the Cinq Kingdom was taking.** Artemis thought to himself as he slipped away as quietly as he had come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Isn't Ariel Winters the name of Queen Peacecraft's personal guard?" Duo asked interupting the story. "Yes Mr. Maxwell." Artemis said. "What do either of these women have to do with me?" Valerie asked kind of knowing the answer, but she needed proof. "In good time little one." Artemis said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three weeks later the decision was made Celeste Winters would become Princess Celeste Peacecraft. Much to the heartache of the young lovers and Celeste. Celeste secretly hoped that somehow Ariel would be chosen. She knew how much her sister loved Maxmillian Peacecraft and how much he loved her. Celeste's heart was breaking she had to marry a man that her sister loved.  
  
"There's got to be a way out of this." Ariel said to Celeste. "There isn't. You must live your life and I will live mine." Celeste said in a resolute voice. And in truth there wasn't. Celeste was married to Prince Maxmillian Peacecraft and Ariel was free to live her life as she saw fit.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"From the first time I met Ariel Winters I recognized something different about her. She was strong and defiant, two things that an aristocrat in those days should never have been. I also felt sorry for her situation and that of their majesties. I knew that she would never be happy away from my prince or her sister and they wouldn't be happy without her so I took her as my apprentice." Artemis said.   
  
"So you're saying that my mother and father never loved each other." Milliardo said with anger in his voice.  
  
"No on the contrary they came to love each other very much, but they weren't in love with each other." "Celeste and Maxmillian loved there children more than each other and I'm afraid that making Ariel my apprentice was the worst thing I could have ever done." Artemis said.  
  
"She was a more competant soldier than I ever could have imagined."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three years after the marriage of her sister and the prince of the Cinq Kingdom Ariel Winters was rising in the ranks of the Kingdom's military and intelligence forces. It was there that she met and married Igor Motsky, thinking that she could break the bond she had with the now King of the Cinq Kingdom. She failed miserablely. Igor Motsky was a longtime aid and friend of Maxmillian and was soon assigned to be his personal guard and with her own skills improving everyday Ariel was assigned to her sister and her newborn son.  
  
"Ariel why are you here? You're only torturing yourself. You have a husband now and a chance to start over anywhere." Celeste said holding her son. "My husband is here. He wants to be here and so do I. Maxmillian may not have told you this but I will. His pacifist views aren't getting any more popular among other factions, especially the aristocracy. This week alone there have been three death threats and two averted assasinations, which by the way were against you and Milliardo. Thankfully I was able to get to them before they got to you." Ariel said.   
  
"That may be true but a show of force would make us look like hypacrits to our people and other nations." Celeste said rocking a now cooing Milliardo. Ariel looked on as a twinge of jealousy ran through her. Celeste had the one thing she always wanted Maxmillian's child. Celeste saw the longing in her sister's eyes and sighed. "Ariel you'll end up hurting us both if you stay here." Celeste pleaded. "I have to stay here. I love you too much to trust your safety or his to anyone else." Ariel said. "So be it. Just know that whatever happens from this day on that it was your decision." Celeste said. Celeste had a feeling that no good would come of her sister staying and she was right.  
  
Day by day the tension between Maxmillian and Ariel grew until one fateful night when Ariel was left to guard Maxmillian while Igor was sent with the Queen to one of her many parliment meetings.   
  
Ariel and Maxmillian were going over the security for a colony delegation in his study and trying to deny the growing feelings they still had for each other.  
  
"I can't go on like this Ariel. This has to stop." Maxmillian said. "Can't go on like what? There's nothing between us, not now not ever." Ariel said in a cold voice. "You know that's a lie. We still love each other or at least I still love you." Maxmilllian said. Ariel gave a little sigh. "We could never be together especially not now. You have a son, everything in your life is set. As for me I'm married." Ariel said. "But you don't love him. Not like you love me." Maxmillian said. "It doesn't matter now." Ariel said as she started to walk off. Maxmillian grabbed her and spun her around into his embrace and kissed her.   
  
This scene started their affair and the fall of the Cinq Kingdom. Their affair went on for several years under the nose of Ariel's husband. When young Milliardo was seven it was found that he would have a sister and a child would also be born into into Ariel's household as well. Both would bare Peacecraft blood.  
  
  
Okay Cliffie! I'm so mean! You hate me I know you do. Okay tell me what you think as always. Do you Like or Do you hate! Much Love readers. 


	12. Reason, Regret, and Reconstruction: Par...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Don't sue! The only thing I own is this crazy idea and the original characters I created. Now on with the fic.  
  
  
Valkyrie  
by  
Animefreek  
Part Twelve: Reason, Regret, and Reconstruction: Part A  
  
  
Milliardo stood still and facing away from his comrads as 'Peagan' or Artemis as he was known now recounted the sorted details of his parent's marriage. Valerie sat still listening in her bed trying to keep her emotionless mask on, but the more that was said the more it began to crack. The ex-gundam pilots and their companions listened quietly as the story unfolded before them.   
  
"Yes, both young women were born nearly weeks apart. Both were your sister." Artemis said. "So what are you telling me 'Peagan'? That both my father and Valerie's mother were adulterers!" Milliardo yelled. Noin put a calming hand on his shoulder, he just shrugged her hand. Valerie found herself wanted to correct him on his behavior but she didn't have the right anymore. She wasn't Relena anymore and at the time she left she thought he wasn't her brother anymore. Heero sat in his corner quietly gaiging the emotions of the two siblings. He'd have his chance to speak just not now, maybe not here. What he had to say was for Rel....Valerie's ears only. 'Hmph, maybe she's right. Maybe I am only seeing Relena and not the real woman.' Heero thought.   
  
"No master Milliardo, I'm not saying that. Although to many that is the truth. I know it isn't. Valerie's mother and your father were indeed man and wife." Artemis said. "How can that be? They were married to other people." Milliardo asked. "They both secretly had their marriages anolled and were married to each other immediately. Your mother agreed to it whole heartedly. She would keep her political role as queen and promote the ideals of the kingdom and her sister would have the happiness she diserved." Artemis answered.  
  
"What about Motsky? Doesn't sound like the kind of guy that would go for any of this undercover stuff." Duo Interupted. Everyone kind of stared at Duo. This was obviously a family moment and he had no business asking. Valerie cleared her throat. "Don't stare at him like that. He was only asking the question that everyone else was thinking." She said. "What about Motsky?" Motsky was one of my first students. He was very competent, but very prideful and hotheaded. He simply couldn't be made to reason and so without his knowledge his marriage and station were erased. King Maxmillian stationed young Lt. Motsky to a permanent overseas diplomatic convoy to keep him away from his new wife until they could think of a way for this not to escalate into something they couldn't handle. Unfortunately that couldn't be avoided for a number of reasons starting with his 'daughter' Valerie. She never called him father." Artemis said.  
  
Valerie's head thrummed as if something was trying to get out and then she leaned over and screamed. Milliardo and Heero rushed to her side as she passed out.  
  
Valerie's Mind  
  
Valerie opened her eyes and was in the garden once again, only this time there were no ghostly figures to greet her only images she'd thought never existed. Her lost memories were coming back to her. She walked through the garden as sounds and smells took her back to a childhood that she thought she never had. When she entered the center of the gardens she knew where she was. The old Cinq Kindom Palace. In front of her on large bench sat Ariel and Celeste. Ariel every bit of a soldier and celeste every bit of a queen. At their feet sat four children Three girls and a boy. The boy being the oldest looking to be maybe seven or eight. Valerie recognized one of the girls as herself and the other girl was most definately Relena. The honey blonde of her hair was unmistakable, but for the life of her she didn't know who the toddler was. The girl's hair jet black except for a single blood red streak, and she couldn't have been a few months over one year and she looked as if she was still getting the hang of walking. For some reason Valerie wanted to hold her. Then Valerie got her answer, Ariel spoke to her smaller self. "Val, go across the courtyard and call your sister. We're going to help her learn to walk today." Ariel said. "Ariel you push. You can't teach a baby to walk perfectly in a day." Celeste laughed. "I can try. And anyway its kind of fun to watch her try." Ariel stated with a cheeky smile. Valerie couldn't help but laugh with the sisters. In spite of everything they were happy. Valerie was happy she had a two sisters and a big brother. At the thought of Milliardo and her younger sister she frowned. Milliardo probably wanted nothing else to do with her and for all she knew her sister was dead. Valerie turned and looked at her younger self and sister. "Come Teagan. Over here Teagan, come to sister." Valerie's younger self said. A tear slid down Valerie's face.  
  
In the Hospital Room  
  
She's going into convulsions call the doctor Heero shouted as he and Milliardo held Valerie down so she couldn't hurt herself. Dr. Redding rushed in. "Dammit! Everyone out except for Dr. Po!" Dr. Redding screamed. Everyone did as they were told. "Damn! I told them she needed to rest! Dr. Po get a crash cart in here stat!" Redding yelled again. Heero and Milliardo were still holding Valerie's convulsing body down for the docter when Valerie started to whimper and scream. "Teagan! Bring my Teagan back!"  
  
Valerie's Mind  
  
Valerie felt a jolt to her body and she wasn't in the garden anymore. She was smaller and under a large desk. She could see the feet of two men and hear them argueing. "You betrayed me Maxmillian! I was your best friend, I would have followed you into hell and this is how you repay me! You take away the most precious things in my life. You will pay for this." A dark haired man said. Valerie recognized him as Motsky. The other man was King Maxmillian. "I have nothing to pay for. She was never yours and her daughters were never yours. She's a possesion to you, but she's an equal to me in everyway. She'll share my life, my name, and my bed." Maxmillian said. The next thing Maxmillian knew Motsky had sent his fist crashing toward his jaw. Maxmillian crashed to the floor and Valerie was once again watching form her older form. Young valerie ran toward Maxmillian screaming daddy. Motsky's eyes flashed pain as he watched the little girl he once thought was his run toward the king and embrace him. Valerie felt sorry for him. "Get out Motsky! Never return here again!" Maxmillian yelled. "I'll leave now Maxmillian but I'll return and when I come back my face will be the last one you'll ever see." Motsky said in a growl and stomped out of the office and palace. Another jolt.  
  
Valerie was standing outside just beyond the palace gates. Motsky was leaving and Ariel was standing in the shadows. " Are you just going to stand in the shadows or are you going to say something? Not like anything you could say could make up for the humiliation you've caused yourself and me." Motsky spat at Ariel. "I tried to tell you so many times. I never meant to hurt you Igor. I never meant to love him." Ariel said. "Just tell me one thing Ariel, how long after we were married did it take for him to move into our bed? One year? Two? A month?" Igor asked almost silently. Ariel couldn't answer him. "That soon." Motsky said in a monotone. "Well then my dear you can share his bed and his fate." With that Motsky left. Another jolt.  
  
Valerie was inside the palace only this time she could hear gunshots and her vision was blocked by smoke and fire. "Celeste! No! Relena!" Valerie heard someone yell over the roar of soldiers and gunfire. She ran toward the voice. She stood beside Ariel and let her eyes drift down to the floor. There in a large dark puddle was forming undernieath the body of the queen. Her bright blue eyes were now pale and empty. Next to her was a wimpering and hurt Relena. A bullet had pierced her shoulder. She wouldn't live long. To the back of Ariel there was an audible click of a gun. "Like I said. Share his bed, share is fate." Valerie couldn't see who it was but she knew it was Motsky. Then it seemed like Ariel locked eyes with her. "Our children will avenge us." She said. It was the last thing she said.. Two shots in the back and it was over. Another jolt.  
  
Valerie felt herself being pulled by someone down a hall and realized she was small again. "Where's Teagan? Where's mommy?" She heard herself ask. She was big again and watching her younger self along with Artemis, Milliardo, a hurt Relena, and Mr. Dorlan escape the palace. Where was Teagan? Something told her to turn around. Teagan was under a soldier's arm being carried away. She was crying, "Valree, Valree! Mommy, Mommy!" Valerie couldn't help herself and she yelled, "Teagan I'm coming! Teagan!" Then everything went white.  
  
The Hospital Room  
  
"Where's that crash cart?!" Dr. Redding yelled. A second later it came through the door. "Mr. Yuy, Mr. Peacecraft leave." She ordered. They didn't move. "Please guys, you're only in the way now. She's not breathing." Sally said. They stepped out of the way and out of the door. Heero last glimpse of her was her body being jolted by the crash cart. Heero and Milliardo went back to the waiting room with the others.  
  
The Waiting Room  
  
"What the hell just happened? One second she was talking to us and the next...." Connie asked as her voice cracked and she slid to the floor. Quatre sat down next to her and embraced her, cradling her in his arms. "Why did she want to talk to you Connie?" A cold voice asked. It was Heero. Connie composed herself as Quatre helped her to stand. "She left conditions in case something happened to her." Connie squeaked. Heero could see Connie was trying to pull herself together and that the thought of loosing Valerie was tearing her apart. "What kind of Conditions?" He asked. "She left three to be exact. The first being that I take over as chief executive of Storm Industries in her absense, but I'm not doing that until I know she's not coming out of it. The second is that I give the Preventors any and all the help that they need which includes some very special 'equipment' we've been working on. The third is that I give you this." Connie said the third with a little venom in her voice as she handed Heero a small envelope.  
  
Dear Heero,  
If you're reading this I'm either dieing or dead. This letter is to tell you the truth about me if you haven't figure it out already. I think you have. Yes, I was Relena, but I want you to know that I was so much more than just that. During the wars I was the one feeding you and the other pilots information OZ and Romefellar, not to mention White Fang. That day on the White Fang I could have taken care of myself just fine, but I wanted to be near you. Since the first day we met all I wanted was to be near you. At first I thought I was living my life vicariously through you, but now that I look back I know that I loved you from the moment I looked into those Prussian blue eyes of yours. If you figured out my secret we've probably already fought about it. I never wanted to lie to you or to hurt you or the others. I was following orders. You know about orders right? Anyway I just wanted you to know how I felt. Tell Milliardo and Noin that I love them and wish them well. Tell Duo and Hilde I'll miss their practical jokes and smiles. Tell Lady Une that all is forgiven, It was war. Tell Trowa and Quatre that I'll miss those silent lovely lunches with violin and flute music in the background. Tell Wufie and Sally to stop fooling around and admitt they love each other, life is short, someone deserves to be happy. Tell Connie I'll miss her banter and mother hen attitude, tell her she was the first and best friend I've ever had in my new life. And finally I'm telling you this Heero Yuy, I love you, and I'll miss you watching over me at night in the chair across from my bed and the touch of your hand as you brush the stray hairs out of my face. Know this Heero: "If I could have read the last line first, I'd have loved you anyway."  
Goodbye.  
  
Love always,  
Valerie AKA Relena  
  
  
Everyone looked at Heero as he read and could see the perfect soldier finally drop his facade. A single tear ran down his face as he dropped the letter and raced out of the hospital doors and into the cool night air. Once he thought he was alone Heero just cried. How in the world could he be loosing the one person in his miserable life that he wanted to live for. She was probably dieing in that room and would never know that she was the only woman that could ever make him feel whole. 


	13. Reason, Regret, and Reconstruction: Par...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Don't sue! The only thing I own is this crazy idea and the original characters I created. Oh and the rating is going up to a least R for this chapter and the rest of the story so if intense is not your style stay away. Now on with the fic.  
  
  
Valkyrie  
by  
Animefreek  
Part Thirteen: Reason, Regret, and Reconstruction: Part B  
  
  
Waiting Room/Lounge Hospital  
  
Heero had just barged out and Duo walked over to pick up the dropped letter. Duo's eyes began to water as he read it to the others. Connie was leaning on Quatre just shaking and wanting something to hold on to as she listed to Duo. Everyone had thir own reactions to the letter. Hilde sobbed outright as did Lady Une. Noin held on to Milliardo as they shook in silent grief. Milliardo was looking down at the floor clenching his fists. He hadn't felt like this since the loss of his parents. "She knew us all so very well. Better than we knew her." Wufei said suddenly. "Shut up Chang! She's not dead yet! She's not going to die!" Connie said sounding slightly histerical as Quatre wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Milliardo looked up at the girl. "She's right. We're grieving for her and she's not even dead." Milliardo said looking at Connie. Just then Sally walked in. Everyone looked up reading themselves for the worst. "She's alive and stable. She's a real fighter." Sally said with a smile. Aloud cheer erupted in the lounge. "Oh Man! I've got to find Heero!" Duo said as he ran out of the front of the hospital.  
  
Valerie's Room  
  
Valerie was still concious and loking at her doctor. "You're a very lucky to be alive Miss Storm. This time please follow my orders and relax." Dr. Redding said in a hushed voice. Valerie gave a slow not and slowly started to speak. "Can I see Connie?" Valerie asked. Dr. Redding sighed. "Alright, but just her for now. I have a feeling she's the only person you'll ever listen too. Perhaps she can get you to rest." With that said she went to get the young woman know as Constance Winters.  
  
Outside the hospital  
  
Duo searched frantically for his best friend. 'Humph. Hard to believe that I'm his best friend. Then again I'm the only one who doesn't take his death threats seriously.' Duo thought as her trurned a nearby conrner. What he saw next kind of shook him up. There was Heero yuy sitting against the wall of the hospital with his ever ready gun in his hand.  
  
"Heero, dude. Don't do what I think you're about to do." Said Duo. "Why not? At least when she left I knew she was alive somewhere, now she dying. Maybe I should follow her this time." Heero said in his monotone.  
  
"Dude! Thats what I came to tell ya. Your girl's alive. Sally says she 's stable." Duo said with a triumphant grin. heero shot up like a bolt and grabbed Duo's arms. "You'd better not be lying to me or...." "I know, I know, Omae o Kuruso. I've heard it before." Duo interupted. "Now come on you've got a lady to tell you love her, and we've got a plant and some colonies to save from the bad guys." Duo said as they ran back to the hospital.  
  
  
Valerie's Room  
  
Connie popped her head in and said, "You rang boss lady?" Valerie smiled and chuckled lightly berore grimacing in pain. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts." Valerie said weakly. "At least your sense of humor survived." Connie joked. Valerie rolled her eyes. "Have your begun the preparations?" Valerie asked. Connie nodded and said, "Yeah, but are you sure about this? I mean our people are good, but don't you feel like you're going to be steppin on Lady Une's toes?" "No." Valerie said. Connie gave Valerie the I-can't-believe-I asked-you-complicated-question-and-you-gave-a-mono-syllable answer look. Valerie smiled at her protege's anoyance "You know the plan Connie. Empliment it. Tomorrow get me moved to the Storm Industries complex. You're in charge until I heal." Valerie said. "Oh my God. The invincable Valerie Storm is actually admitting she's hurt. Good. For a second there I thought that you had a cape and tights stored away somewhere." Connie said jokingly. "No that would be Yuy minus the cape." Valerie said in a sad tone.   
  
"I gave him the letter boss lady. He didn't take it too well. He loves you ya know. I just hope that you two get your feelings straight before something happens to either one of you and things get left unsaid." Connie said. "You are wise beyond you years Winters." Valerie said with a yawn. "Yeah and your drugs are kicking in. See ya tomorrow boss lady. I'll take care of everything." Connie said. "I knew that you would." Valerie said as she drifted off.  
  
  
Outside of Valerie's Room  
  
Connie was just about to shut the door on her sleeping friend when she ran into Heero. "I need to see her." He said in monotone. "She's asleep now and she probably won't be up to speaking to you for a few days at least. You saw what happened when she got upset today." Connie said coldly. She could tell how much Heero loved Valerie but she also saw all the nights that a lonely Valerie cried herself to sleep or couldn't sleep at all. "I won't wake her. I just have to see her with my own eyes." Heero said. Connie shrugged. "Like I could stop you anyway, but I need to talk to you all at Valerie's Estate in an hour." Heero nodded as he went into Valerie's room and sat in a corner near her bed. As she walked down the hall to find the other Preventor Elites Connie thought, 'If you hurt her Yuy your ass is mine.'  
  
  
The Lounge  
  
The Preventor Elites were still celebrating their friend's survival when Connie stepped in. "I need to see all at the Valmont Estate in one hour. We have 'business' to discuss." Connie said. The Preventors nodded. "What kind of business Miss Winters?" Lady Une asked. "Survival Lady Une. I have some things to show and tell you that are highly confidential." Connie said and turned to leave. "Wait up Connie. Mind if I tag along?" Quatre spoke. "Not at all. How do you feel about motorcycles?" Connie said as they moved toward the parking lot. In the background Duo yelled, "Go get'er Q-Man!" After that there was a resounding smack and ow sound. Connie and Quatre could only guess that it was because Hilde smacked Duo for his comment.  
  
  
Somewhere in space  
  
Igor Motsky paced in his office awaiting Tigress' return to base. Just then is office doors slid open. "You failed Tigress", was all he said in a cold tone. "How? The Preventors Headquarters are destroyed, their ranks are divided, and Storm is dead." Tigress said in a flip tone. Suddenly Motsky had managed the close the space between them in an amazing feat of speed and agility for a man of his age. He clutched at her throat savagely and stared deeply into her dark green eyes. Oh how he hated those eyes, oh how those eyes reminded him of everything he thought he had but never did. "Don't get flip with me woman. I trained you, I made you what you are. If it weren't for me you'd be dead!" Motsky said as he squeezed Tigress' throat. "Do you hear me woman?", he continued, "Don't forget whose really in charge here." He then released her throat while shoving her to the ground. "You disappoint me. That Storm woman is still alive." Valerie's face went from shock to anger in a matter of seconds. How? How could have storm possibly have escaped alive? As if reading her thoughts Motsky answered. "She's sturdier than she looks, maybe even more than a match for you."  
  
Valerie bristled at the remark on the inside. On the outside she wore a cold evil mask. The mask she used when she killed. How dare he compare her to this Valerie Storm. "I won't fail you again. Valerie Storm and all the Preventor Elite shall fall at my hand sir." She said with ice and determinatiion in her voice. "I know you won't, but that won't save you from being punished for your failure. Take off your uniform." Motsky said with venom. Tigress did as she was told.  
  
On Motsky's desk was a riding crop. He handled the instrument of toture with deadly precision as he skillfully made Tigress' peach colored flesh red with bruises and cuts. Tigress stood and took it until her legs gave out and he started kicking her. It always came in the same sequence. The crop, then the boots. When she was little he called it training. When she a teenager it was punishment for making stupid mistakes. He said it would make her stronger, she'd be able to bare pain like a true soldier, but the only thing it did was kill what little of a child there was left inside of her.  
  
Then when she turned eighteen the third horror in the sequence came into play.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
Tigress was training with a young cadet in the gym of the military complex. The cadet was young and cocky. He was also good. He saw a flaw in her stance and knocked her to the mat. Motsky was furious but no one could tell but Tigress, he congratulated the young man and dismissed the young troops with a wave of his hand.  
  
"You disappoint me and you know what happens when you disappoint me." Motsky said. Yes she knew the routine. Stripping off her karate gi the punishment began. Only this time it was different, it was like he was taking all his frustrations out on her with every slap of the crop and kick of his boot. Tigress listened to his breathing becoming ragged and sharp. It was a sign of his stopping, but she dare not move for fear of him getting a second wind. It had happened before it could happen again. She waited to hear him walk out of the room but this time all she heard was the falling of clothes to the ground. In an instant what was left of her innocence was gone.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
When it was over Tigress lifted her body from the floor and away from the sated body of Motsky. He looked at her with a feral grin and said what he always said after punishment. "Use the hatred in those eyes against our enemies and you won't fail again." Tigress dresses and left. She be wearing long sleeves and high collars for a few days but physically she'd heal in a day or two. Mentally she died everytime he touched her. Yes she use her hatred, but were his enemies really her enemies? Another trip to earth would be necessary to know the truth, she would get closer than she'd ever been to her enemy to find the truth.  
  
  
One Hour Later: On Earth: The Valmont Estate  
  
Lady Une and the Preventor Elites were all seated in Valerie's very spacious home office waiting for Connie to tell the why they'd been assembled. "What is this about Onna? We do have a terrorist organization to stop." Wufie said with a smirk. Connie openly bristled. Valerie would be disappointed. "What this is about is a new beginning for the Preventors." Connie said. "What do you mean by a new beginning Miss Winters?" Une asked. "What I mean is total reconstruction for the Preventors. New facilities, new equipment and technology, and better intellegence. Didn't it surprise any of you in the slightest that I was able to get all that information before some of your best officers even started?" Connie said.   
  
Connie continued, "Storm Industries isn't just a technology and sercurities firm. Inside the walls of the Storm Industries Complex are some of the most brilliant young minds in the world. Most were recruited by Miss Storm and myself from the top corportations on Earth and the colonies." Connie shot Quatre a sly grin. "Everything you'll see tomorrow at the complex was meant for the survival and protection of the peace. We had hoped that some of our 'special' projects would never see the light of day but there is a need for them now."   
  
"What are these special projects?" Heero asked form his spot by a window. "I'll let Valerie explain that. It was her idea." Connie said somewhat dodging the question. "Since Preventor headquarters was attacked directly it can be assumed that each and everyone of you is now a target of Tigress. With that in mind I'm going to have to insist that none of you go anywhere alone and that you take up residence in the Storm Industries Complex immediately. Its the only secure place right now."   
  
"I'll have my most trusted senior officers join us at the complex at daybreak." Lady Une said. "Thank you Lady Une. I hope I'm not overstepping myself, I'm not usually the one giving orders, but under the circumstances I have all the info." Connie said. "No. I understand and its only temporary until Valerie feels up to it herself. Although I must admitt that my curiousity about Miss Storm and her business has been peaked." Lady Une said.  
  
Connie gave another sly smile. "As it should. You may be a little angry though when you find out what our 'special projects' are."  
  
  
With everything said and done the Preventor elite slit off into small groups to gather what they could from their homes and get to the complex. Connie and Une used the secure lines in the house to make preparations at the complex for the others and to collect young Marimia without starting a panic in the populace. The question on all the Preventors' Minds was "What are the special projects."  
  
In a practically desertede shuttle heading for earth a brown haired, brown eyed girl with glasses was thinking about her new job at Storm Industries. Suddenly the world became black and silent for her.  
  
  
Okay this chapter was very intense for me to write and very angsty if I do say so myself. I couldn't help it this is the way the characters wanted it. Okay I think I've given away enough clues here that you can figure out where Valerie's sister is now. What will happen to the Peacecraft siblings and will Valerie and Heero admit their feelings for each other? What are the special projects? Maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter. Anyway please read and review. 


	14. Reunions and Something Extra: Part One

Valkyrie  
Part 14: Reunions and something extra: part 1  
By Animefreek  
  
  
Dawn: The Storm Industries Complex  
  
Duo, Hilde, and Quatre were the first to arrove at the complex. Connie and Lady Une were already there. "Whoa, dude theis place is huge its like a selfcontained city." Duo saild looking around at the apartments, research and development buildings, and some sort of training facility that seems to be very high security. "Q-man what do ya make of that building?" Duo said pointing toward the high security building. Quatre frowned, "I don't know, but tim sure we won't like it." He said.  
  
"Mr. Winner, Mr. Maxwell, Ms. Schreibecker?" A high pitched voce asked. "Yes." Quatre answered. "Hello, I'm Laurie Wkolf, head of Storm R&D labs, but my co-workers call me Q as a joke. Sorry I didn't meet you at the gates but there was a slight problem in the labs tis morning with one of my interns ns some helium." Laurie looked to be about 20 with small brads throughout her copper colored hair with colored beads. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. she wor what looked like a spandex blue uniform under her lab coat.  
  
"Why do they call you Q?" Hilde asked. Laurie grinned. "Hmm. Have you ever seen any of those old 20th century James Bond Movies? Well there's a guy in them who makes the hero's cool gadgets. Its what I do here." "Cool so you made that staff she uses." Hilde said. "Yeah amkong other things. That weapon was my first design, but the jideas was Miss Storm's. My job is to take someone's idea and make it a reality." Laurie said with pride.  
  
"Wolf, Wolf? I've heard that name before." Quatre said as the walked. "You should Mr. Winner I used to work for Winner Telecommunications." Laurie said with a small chuckle. "Yes now I remember, Ms. Storm stole you away from me." Quatre said. "No Ms. Storm just made me a better offer. Free raine over an entire department, ckomplee freedom to explore and improve on any idea. Plus all the department heads have a seat on the board. How could I say no?" Laurie said. " She must trust you very much to give you a seat on the bard." quatre said. "It has nothing to do with trust and Ms. storm doesn't give anyone anything I earned my color." Laurie said.  
  
"Color?" Duo asked. "Yes. KYou see the darker your uniform csolor the higher your rank." "Explain." Suo said as they walked and her looked around at the employees. "Okay, there are four basic colors to the uniforms here blue, green, black, and red. Black signifiles you're the head, only Ms. Winters and Ms. Storm's uniforms are black. Blue means you're second in command, the darker the blue the higher the rank. Blue is the reserved uniform color of R&D. Rookies in the division wear sky blue. Stay away from the rookies they'll get you in trouble. Most of them have some problems with "authority." Green uniforms signify your're with the ensgineering and intelligence. Thets where you'll find Connie most of the time, tinkering with her 'baby.'" Then Laurie stopped as if she'd said skomething wrong. Duo and Quatre let it slide andt put that look she gave away until later questions. "And the red uifroms?" Hilde asked. "Oh the red unifroms are not really in use. They only come out in dire circumstances and so far we haven't had to wear them." Laurie said with a worried face. "Who wears the red uniforms ans wht do they mean?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Well basically the top brass of the company, so it'd be myself, Ms. Winters, Ms. Storm, and the co-head of the engineering and intellegience division. she'll be arriving today. She's a newbie but form her records she's sthe best up and coming intel analyizer out there. As for what the uniforms mean I'll let Ms. Storm or Ms. Winters explain that if the time comes."  
  
  
Meanwhile Connie sat with Lady Une and Marimia in her plush office/conference room. "I hope your rooms are satisfactory." Connie said breaking the silence. "Yes more than. If I didn't know what I do about Valerie I'd swear she'd been spying on me tkofilnd my likes and dislikes." Lady Une said with a smile. "Yeah my room is so cool! It has everything! Marimia dbust out and then caught herself. "Sorry." she said. "No need, that used to be my room when the place was first built, Valerie made sure I wouldn't be bodred when she was away." Connie said. "And no need to be sorry we're not very formal. Most of the 'grown-ups' here are very relaxed about rank." Marimila smiled. There was a knock at the door and a young woman with Copper hair and eyes popped her head in. "Yo, Connie some of our guests have arrived. Oh and he is cute." Laudrie said with a teasing smile. "Thank you Q, and shut up." Connie said in a low almost menacing tone. Laurie smiled and let the trio into the conference room. "Well I'll be in the labs if anybody needs me." Laurie said. "Hey Q why don't you take Marimia with you You can show her the new VR program you've been working on." Connie suggested. " Sure! Always ready to show off. Come on Marimia this is giong to be fun." Laurie said. With that done sthe two scurried kout of the room. Connie kind of had a worried look on her face when they left.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked. Connie smiled a bit and said, "Nothing I hope. Its just that when some body from R&D says they're going to show off that could mean one of three things:  
  
1. Something is giong sto blow up soon.  
2. Somebody's going to be blown up.  
3. Something really cool is going to happen.   
  
I don't care for the explosions but I hate missing the cool stuff." Connie pouted. "Hey I wouldn't mind an explosiion." Duo said. "You would if you had to rebuild a part of the lab almost every month. They're costing us a forturne." Connie said. Quatre laughed, then became serious. "When will the others arrive?" quatre asked. "Trowa and his sister will be here soon they called a little while ago and Noin, Zechs, and Heero will be bringig Valerie within the next hour. Artemis will be with them as well in tkhe next hour." Sally and Wu-bear should be hear any minute now." Connie said with a smirk. "Please don't call him that when he gets here his rants are very trying at times." Lady Une said. "And what about the other Preventors?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Most of them have been put on standby. Only my most capable and loyal Preventors will bde allowed jinto the complex for security reasons." Une answered. "Yes the are a few devices in the complex that would be deemed 'illegal' by the public, but they'll be necessary to keep this war small or at least in space and away from the conlonies." Connie explained.  
  
"Yes how are the colonies handlling all of this?" connie asked. " They're scared and unfortunately after the 'display' the enemy's Gundum put up at least those two have goined forces with Tiger's Claw. I'll give tigress this much she knows exactly what buttons to push." Quatre said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Hospital   
  
  
Heero was patiently sitting in a chair next to Valerie's bed waiting for her to wake up. He'd gone straight back to the hospital after packing a duffle bag of his things frm his apartment. He was determined not to let Valerie leave him again.  
  
Valerie had been partially awake for an hour now and was watching Heero form underneath her eyelashes. She didn't know if she should speak or let him speak first. It was then that Noin and Milliardo made their appearence. Milliardo glared at Heero whil Noin gently shook Valerie. "Valerie its almost time to leave." Noin whispered. Noinw as surprisedto hear a fully awake voice come from her future sister-in-law and former charge. " I know. I'm ready when you are." Valerie said as she tried to sit up. Tried being the best word to describe the almost movement of her torso before she whimpered and layed back down. This ended the glaring contest between Milliardo and Heero as they bodth came to her side. Noin wished sheo could make men jump like that.  
  
"Rel...Valerie, you shouldn't move like that, the doctor says you'll be out of commisiion for at least a month." Milliardo said. "A month." Valerie whined. Of all the things that he missed about having his little sister around it was that whine. It was the same tone she used whe he came to get her for a political meeting. Heero thought it was cute too and Noin almost caught a dreal smile on his face.  
  
"I'll get a wheelchair." Heero said matter-of-factly. "So you guys ready to see my place?" Valerie asked. "I really think we should be at the palace." Milliardo said. Valerie smirked. "Trust me, Storm Industries has better security." She really didn't want to go back to the palade anyway. She wanted to be in her own element. "I think you'll like it, something interesting is always happening there." Valerie said with a weak smile. "When we get there I'll have Connie give everyone the grand tour." "Its an industrial complex ther can't be that much to see." Noin said. "You'd be surprised." Valerie said.  
  
  
Back at the Complex Wufei and Sally had just arrived to be greeted by Dante Anders the head of the medical unit. "Mr. Chang, Ms. Po welcome to S.I. I'm Dr. Dante Anders head of the medical division." Dr. Anders was in his mid-forties with slightly greeying short cut chestnet hair and dark almos indigo blue eyes and a devilish grin. He was clearly American with a fun and layed back air about him. "I've heard a lot about you and Mr. Chang. All good of course. I'll show you to Connie's conference room and maybe later I couold show you around the medical facilities here." Dante said as he gave Sally a small wink. "I'd love that. I've heard S.I. has made soe wonderful improvements on the current medical equipment." Sally said as they walked throought eh complex. "Improvements is an understatement. thanks to the lovely lady who is the head of the R&D we're using equipment that won't be acessable to the public for at least a decade. It's really revolutionary what we've made together." Dante said.   
  
Wufei was silently fuming, how dare this man flirt with his onna. Especially since last night he actually claimed her as his. After all Valerie was right, llife is short, might as well spend it with someone you care about.  
  
Sally couldn't help but think that this guy reminded her of someone.  
  
They made it to a rather plush outer office and Dante told the secretary to anounce them. Sally was a bit taken back at the conference room. It was huge to say the least. Quatre could seat all 29 of his sisters and still have a lot of room to spare. Waiting for them already were Hilde, Duo, Quatre, Une, and Connie.  
  
"Hey Dante, looking good." Connie said. "Always, Connie, always." Sante said while waggling his eyebrows a little. Wufei rolled his eyes this guy was as bad as Maxwell. Dante then focused on the occupants in the room especeallly the one with the long chestnut braid and Cobalt Blue eyes almost indigo like his. "Dominic? Is that you?" He asked.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
A couple with two children are running for cover as a mobile suit attacks a near by building. The man is carrying a small boy on his hip and the woman is carrying a toddler, barely one. A little by the pink dress. "Over here!" he shouts. Leaning his head toward a building. "Dante it doesn't look safe." The young woman says worried. "Its safer than being outside right now Andie." Dante said as they went inside. They listened as the sounds of fighting gkot louder and closer. Dandte's saughter Laurie was crying and little Dominic was huddled close to his mother. Dante was getting worried the mobile suits were making the building wery unstable they'd have to leave soon. "Andie I want you ant ehe kids to go into the alley and wait for me there. We have to move agin the fighting is getting too close." Dante said. Andie knodded and took Dominic and Lauire outside. Andie looked around and found that Dante was right, the fighting was too close, but where could they go to escape. Then Dante stepped out. Everything after that was a blurr for Dante. there was thesound of falling stone, Dominic screaming, and him waking up in a hospital very bandaged and bruised to a weeping wife who now had a permanent limp to her once graceful stride, a baby girl who was remarkably unscaved, and the fact tat his son was dead.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
  
  
Duo stared at the mand before him with his mouth open. Dominic was dead or so he thought. Dminic died with his parents that day and he became a no name street kid. And now stnding right in front of him was his Dad. Duo's emotions raced across his face. He didn't know whether to hug the man or punch him for not coming to find him.  
  
Dante made the dcisionn for him and hugged him tightly. "Your name's Dominic?" Hilde asked. "Yes his name's Dominic Angelus Anders. God! We thought you were dead. Oh God if we'd have known..." Dante said. Suo was stunned but still managed to studder out, "We?" "Yes, your mother and sister are here. Oh my God we've got to call Andie in here." Dante said as he pushed a button on the intercom. "Susie call my wife in here ASAP." Dante said.  
  
"You all are alive, I thought that you were crushed under that building. Mom, Laurie... OH MY GOD. Lourie wouldn't happen to be Laurie Wolf of R&D would it?" Dup asked with eyes wide open. Sante smirked, "yeah. wolf is her married name got married about a year ago. Hah! Wait until she realizes that her big brother was standing right next to her and she didn't know it. She'll be so shocked and nervous she'll be blowing things up in the lab for a week!" Dante laughed. Connie moaned in the background.  
  
Behind Duo, Hilde was looking at the resemblance between the two. It was amazing. sme hair, same smile. Duo was definately only going to get better with age. Just then a woman with a limp using a cane came in. She had Copper hair and eyes and looke like an older version of Laurie. Duo just looked at her stunned.  
  
"Dante what's the all fired hurry? I was schecking the intake on the new engines. Why are you staring young man?" Andie asked looking at the braided 21 year old iln front of her then all at once she started to cry and drop to her knees. Duo rushed in and swept up her sagging fokrm. "Dominic? Please tell me its you? Tell me I'm not dreaming again." Andie said in between sobs. "Mom." Was all Duo couldmanage to say but it was enough for Andie.  
  
The others in the room just stared at the familial scene ans smiled. "This is touching. Makes you want to go out and start a family of your own." connie said wiping away some tears. Quatre and Wufie audibly gulped as Connie and Sally sent them looks. Even though Duo was enveloped in a hug he managed to send Wufie and Quatre a grin and mouth, "Kiss bachelorhood goodbye."  
  
Andie then caught sight of Hilde and smiled. "Who's this?" She asked. Duo straightened up and said, "Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Hilde." Andie smiled. "You always did have a thing for brunettes, even in preschool you were the litte charmer." "Really? Does this mean I have to watch you around Noin?" Hilde teased. "Babe you know You're the only one for me." Duo said. "Anyway, Zechs would kill me if I even tried." He said cheekily.  
  
"Don't believe him honey. I can tell right now he's his father's son and it took him forever to marry me." Andie said. "And if I'm not mistaken he's probably inherited his father's sense of humoror lack there of. Let me guess practical jokes every other day on his friend." She continued.  
  
Quatre and Wufei groaned. Dante smiled. 'New targets.', he thought. Hilde laughed. Andie came over and hugged her. The The American woman turned toward her 5'5' frmae "She's adorable Dominic, she's a keeper. Your kids will be absolutely gorgeous." Andie teased. Hilde blushed and Duo sputtered.  
  
Quatre then thought of something. "Your middle name is Angelus?" He said with a grin. "Yes, he's my wittle angel baby." Andie said in baby talk. "Not to ake away from the family scene, but your 'Wittle Angel baby' is a preventor and ex-gundam pilot. Onna I suggest you let us get settled and down to business." Wufei said. Dante went pale as he noticed the 'look'. The look that said, 'I-CAN'T-BELIEVE-HE-JUST-SAID-THAT.' Andie smiled at Hilde and Duo before she turned to Wufei and put on a veneir of ice. "Okay lets get one thing straight. My name is Mrs. Andrea Anders not onna. I WILL talk to my son for as long as I want, because I've missed most of his life already." She then spun her cane under Wufei'd feet tripping him up.  
  
Connie stood as someone else entered the room and cleared their throats. All heads turned to see a visibly stunned Millilardo and Noin, a stoic Heero, and a grinning Valerie in a wheelchair, closely followed by Trowa and his sister Catherine. Duo turned to them and said, "Hi guys! Meet the Folks!" Andie shook her head in laughter, Dante and Dominic were definately related.  
  
Soon everyone was settled in their rooms and had gathered again for the grand tour of the complex. Valerie was in her wheelchair which was pushed dutifully by Connie.  
  
The first stop was the medical complex A.K.A. the home of Dante. Dante greeted them at the entrance and gave them the grand tour. Which was mostly the medical equipment that he and Laurie designed. He wasn't just bragging the equipment was state of the art. Nest was engineering/intelligence Connie and Andie's domain, where Duo was promptly bombarded by hugs form the mechanics and slaps on the back. "so you're Andie's kid huh? Know anything about engines?" A man with dredds asked. Duo ginned, " I own a salvage yard on L2, yeah." The guy grinned and looked at Andie. "He's got your tude girlie." he said Andie was beaming a Duo. Andie sighed and began to speak. "Well 'angel baby' and friends this is where I work. We make some of the finest engines here and its my job to see that these slackers don't mess anything up. Connie here's the top brass, but I'm the one that does all the work. At least until the newbie comes in." Andie joked. "Ha Ha old lady." Connie said with a smile. "Yeah, and we also are going to branch off into aerodynamics depending on how Connie's prototype plane flies. God thats a beautiful piece of machinery." Andie saidwith a glazed over look.  
  
"Hmm, you fight, you hack, look absolutely fabulous in leather, and sesign prtotype planes. Is there anything else you can do?" Wuatre asked looking at Connie. Connie's smile cecame wicked as she saddled up close to Quatre. She whispered in his ear and everyone watched Quatre turn the shade of a ripe tomato. Then a wicked gleam came into his eyes, "Prove it." he said picking her up in a fireman's carry and leaving the room. Down the hall they could hear her say, "make a left, third dor on the left." All the engineers and Valerie cracked up laughing. Andie looked at the pilots' questioning looks nd said, "Maintenance Closet." Duo promptly fell o the floor laughing. "Way to go Q-man!" he hooted.  
  
"Injustice! Maxwell you have corupted Winner!" Wufei said whil everyone's laughter at the situation got louder. Even Heeroand the stoic Trowa had looks on their faces. They always knew Quatre wasn't 'innocent' so to speak, but they never thought he'd be blatant. Valerie was trying not to laugh it made her sides hurt. Heero bent down to her ear and said, "I need to talk to you tonight." Valerie knodded. "After dinner."  
  
"Well I guess we'll see them later in R&D. We haven't told Laurie yet we wanted you to be a surprise for her and plus she has a surprise for you too." Andie said with a grin that looked like Duo's. 'Its hereditary.' Wufei thought with a sigh. The rest of the tour was amazing but routine. The most impressive was the gym/training area. Equipped with the latest diagnostic readouts, weight training machines, saunas, and an olympic sized indoor heated swimming pool. Noot to mention the med lab and the gym were also self-contained rehab centers too. The gym even had a room whre you could program training scenarios in a holographic projector. Heero and the others wanted to try this out immediately, but they had to get to R&D.  
  
Duo looked like a nervous wredk. Andie and a resently resurfaced Dante gave him a reassuring not as they entered R&D. All over there were people scurring and computers clicking. Then Laurie came bounding over with Marimia and a toddler around the age of one which Marimia was carrying. "This place is so cool mom! The VR game is so much fun. I like the racecar sym. the best. And my new friend here, Dominique is so cute!" Marimia gushed taking to Lady Une and bouncing Dominique. "Cute kid." Duo said reaching for the baby. She practically jumped into his arms. "Hmmm. She never does that and now she's done it twice today already. Usually she's a bit standoffish about strangers and she doesn't let anyone pick her up let alone go to them." Laurie said puzzled. "Um your kid?" Duo gulped asking. "Yeah thats my Dominique or Demoness as my co-workers call her." Laurie smiled. "Yeah she's a real demon to babysit, tets into everything and sneaks off without a sound." A tall dark hared mansaid walking up and offering his hand. "Yeah but she's partly my fault too. Nick Wolf." he said. Duo got this goofy grin and threw the little girl in the air and caught her. Dominique giggled. "I'm an uncle. Cool." He said. Laurie gave her mother a look then it dawned on her and she started to cry. "Dom?" she said as she touched his face. "I can't believe I have my wholw family again. Hey everybody this is my brother!" She whooped and lab techs turned back to what they were doing like her outbursts were a normal occurance; which they were along with the lab exploding.  
  
Laurie looked around at the nonreaction she got and shrugged and glomped Duo and Dominique. Her mother laughted and said, "Things are going to be som much more interesting around here valerie." Valerie knodded. Duo squeezed Laurie tight. "I got a lot of birthdays to make up for kiddo." Duo said to his sister. "So do I", she said.  
  
"So you think the kid's cute?' Dante asked. "We like grand children, we expect one from you now." Andie chimed in. Duo paled again. "I don't thilnk I could make one this cute." Duo said getting getting up and holding Dominique like a football. "Duo she's a little girl not a football." Sally scolded reaching for the baby. Dominique jumped to her. Sally then went off into baby talk land. "Wufei don't you think she's cute? Here hold her." Sally said reaching him the baby. Dominique smiled at him and said, "Fei!" wufie was moosh and took her Dominique rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Laurie I think we've lost our little demoness ans she's not even a teenager yet." Nick said wiping a mock tear away. "She likes you Wu-Man! Look Sally he's a natural." Duo teased. "Maxwell! Shut. Up." Wufei Said Shootilng daggers at Duo. "And don't call me Wu-man!" Then Wufei got a ferel grin on his face. "Yes, she is a cute kid. I bet yours'and Hilde's kids would look great. Just think of all the fun a whole house full of little Maxwells would be." He said. duo paled again and Hilde got a far of look in her eyes. Duo mouthed to Wufei, "You are so dead." Wufei mouthed back, "You wish Baka." Sally said, "You're a natural dear. She absolutely adores you." Dominique hugged his neck and cooed. "the onna has taste, even though she is related to Mazwell." Wufei said. Everyone laughed and he handed Dominique back to Laurie. 


	15. Reunions and Something Extra: Part Two

Valkyrie  
Part 15: Reunions and Something Extra: Part 2  
by Animefreek  
  
  
Valerie sat in her wheellchair and made Eye contact with Dominique. "Well, I guess being your godmkother doesn't entitle me to a hug." Valerie said in a mock pout. Immediately Dominique wiggled away form her mother and sown to the floor to wobble as fast as her little legs would take her to Valerie. Valerie put out her arms and Heero tried to lift the litle girl to Valerie, but Dominique instntly attached to his neck.  
  
"I think our little girl has gone boy crazy." Nick said to Laurie. Laurie just stood there shocked. "She never does that. You gys must be really special." Laurie said. This started an all female coo-fest with poor Heero in the middle with Dominique.  
  
Nick signaled to the make members of the grup to follow him and Heero handed off the baby and ran. Behind him were the sounds of, "Valerie he's cute, is he yours? and When are you and Duo going to tie the knot?" coming form the Anders women. Nick lead the men over to the otherside of the lab. "Well guys this where the cool stuff is. We have gadgets galore, my faves are Valerie's." He said and lead them into the separate room. The pilots looked around the room and all the contents seemed pretty normal. "I know what you're thinking everything in here looks pretty normal, but bare with me." Nick said picking up what looked like a jeweled hair clip. "This may look like a hairclip but in reality when cliped near the wearer's ear it becomes a two-way radio with changable frequencies. To change the frequencies all she has to do is nonchalantly bhrush her hand across it." This said putting the clip down and pulling down form the wall whe guys recognized as Valerie's staff. "I hear you guys have seen this little beauty." Wufei snorted. "Anyway this one's a little different. Valerie had it designed for Connie, this version of the staff is a little more lethal." He said with a grin, he then held it out to the side and the pole extended with two sword-like points. "Your sister made this and both she and Connie are rather good with it. so I suggest that no one here challenge them to a match in the training room. These things are made of Gundanium and hurt." Nick showed them a variety of other weapons including a sports watch that was actually the remote control for a car and a wide array of old fashioned-styled swords, which Wufei liked very much.  
  
Duo let out a low whistle. "My little sis is talented. I wish I hade soe of these gadgets during my missions." "Don't worry soon you will." Valerie said from behind them with a very rumpled, but happy, looking Quatre and Connie. "Pick out what you like and Laurie will fix it up to your specs." "Cool!" Suo shouted. Laurie smiled as she and her mom walked up. "Your brother always did like new gadgets." Andie said carrying Dominique. The rest of the tour went by in a blurr and the evening soon settled in.   
  
Dinner was uneventful. Artemis and Lady une talked quietly. Quatre and Connie were all googlely eyed and just looked at each other. Trowa and Catherine talked about working out in one of the many gyms. Sally and a reluctant Wufei were playing with Dominique while Hilde and Duo where recieving the thried degree from the rest of his new found familly. Noin and Milliardo were talking about having another press conference and Valerie and Heero were just eating in silence. that is untill Heero leaned over and said, "I'll be in your room.", so only she could hear. Valerie nodded as Heero excused himself. An hour later dinner was officially over and everybody retired to their suites. Valerie wheeled herself into her room and shut the door behind herself.  
  
"Well you wanted to talk, talk." Valerie said shortly. Heero stepped out kof the shadows and said. "Your favorite color is Prussian Blue, your favorite food is anything Italian, and your favorite song is 'She's Like the Wind' from your favorite movie 'Dirty Dancing.'" Valerie stared at him wide eyed. "I knew all those things about you, buy you never gave me the chance to say so. Maybe I never gave myself the chance to say so. I love you, knowing those things shouldn't mean that much we've got time to learn." Heero said that then started to leave. As he was passing Valerie she grabbed hes hand. It was then that he saw tears in her eyes. Taking his hand he brushed them away before they could touch her cheeks. Then using the same hand he started tracing the outline of her mouth and kissed her forehead. Valerie whispered, "Stay the night?" "Forever, if you want me to." Heero whispered back. With that said Heero gingerly llifted Valerie out of her wheelchair and made his way with her to her bedroom.  
  
  
AT THE SPACEPORT  
  
A lone figure of a woman walked down a lonely dark ramp from her shuttle. She'd assumed her new disguise, her new llife and lonly one question ruled her thoughts as she made her way to her destination. "Who are my enemies?" She was dertermined to answeer this question before she returned to hell to lead an army or to destroy it. 


End file.
